Adjustments
by Listabets
Summary: Robert and Elizabeth make adjustments as thier lives continue to change beyond their control
1. Adjustments ch1

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert orElizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Robert rolled his left shoulder forward and back stretching the residual muscles to their maximum. The joint still felt stiff but he was making progress and had been working on improving the strength and stability of what remained of his left arm for over eight weeks now. When not stretching and strengthening Robert was working on improving electrical output of the remaining muscles so he could make the best use of his prosthetic.  
  
"If someone had told me 2 years ago I would be doing this I would have laughed in their faces" Robert thought grimly and not for the first time. Sweat gathered in the hollows of his collarbones and slid down his arms as he continued to push his body through the regular routine of Physical Therapy. Watching himself in the mirror on the far side of his home gym Robert found it hard to look at the stump his left arm had become. Closing his eyes he could still just about imagine what it felt like to be whole-to wiggle his fingers, scratch himself, run his hand across his face. Shaking his head Robert reached for the massage cream to begin his daily ritual of rubbing the scars to reduce the sensitivity.  
  
"Lucky the I'm on medical leave-this is a damn full time job!" Robert declared to the empty room. As he absently rubbed and massaged the healing scars on his stump Roberts thoughts drifted to Lizzie. Eight weeks and not a word from her. Not one phone call. Snippets of memory tugged at Robert- slurred mumblings that seemed to add up to him saying something stupid and Elizabeth closing him out of her life. Not that he had ever really been invited into her life but having the privilege of being on the periphery had been awfully nice. Now there was nothing.  
  
Wiping the excess cream onto his towel, Robert forced himself to head up to shower and face his day. He would have the final fitting for his Myoelectric Arm in about two hours and then yet another training session to learn how this one would be different from the training prosthetic. As the hot water beat against his body Robert thought back to those moments just prior to surgery, in the hallway, with Elizabeth.  
  
"You think I'm doing the right thing?" Robert had asked needing her reassurance.  
  
"Doesn't matter what I think" Elizabeth had replied, briefly glancing up from writing Not This One Idiot on Robert's right arm. He was sure she had understood the weight of his fears.  
  
"That is a position I would usually advocate, but....now I'm asking." Robert felt unable to look away from her face, searching for the support he so desperately needed.  
  
Lizzie met his eyes with her own "You're doing the right thing."  
  
"Yeah" Robert shook his head to rid himself of the memory of those hollow words.  
  
All that concern, even a brief glimpse of caring, and now nothing.  
  
Robert slammed his hand down on the shower controls to stop the spray of water "What the Hell did I say to her in recovery that has scared her away!!" he thought viciously as he banged out of the shower stall and began the long process of drying and dressing. 


	2. Adjustments ch2

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
The gray light of dawn seeped through the blinds and infiltrated Elizabeth's fragile hold on sleep. Rolling over onto her left side and reaching into the empty space she was reminded, once again, of her position as a woman alone. The fabric was smooth and cool, as it had been for 15 months. Elizabeth rolled onto her back and tried to recapture her dream. There had been a man but she couldn't remember his face, and they had been debating something. The banter had been comfortable as if she was used to arguing out points with this man in her dream. Reaching back Elizabeth tried to recapture that feeling she'd had of belonging, of partnership, that had made the dream so nice. It had disappeared-along with any chance of getting back to sleep.  
  
Elizabeth began going though the many things that had to be accomplished during the coming day. There were rounds, her surgery schedule, making sure Ella was settled with Kris, the endless reams of paperwork that now seemed to dominate her life, house hold chores-because if she didn't manage to pick up the dry-cleaning she would have to wear PJ's to work! Between the hospital, home and being a single mother she was beginning to feel constantly as if she was running on empty.  
  
Pulling herself into a sitting position Elizabeth hugged her knees and sighed, "This is just not how I expected things to be."  
  
Tying to shake off this vague feeling of depression she climbed out of the bed and headed for the closet in search of something decent to wear. The choice was meager but she managed to find a nice silk blouse and good trousers that looked professional but not too dressy. As Elizabeth turned to leave she absent-mindedly bushed her hand along the line of Mark's shirts still hanging on his side of the closet. Stepping into the mix of textures she breathed in deeply looking for the scent of him. All she could find was the vague smell of starch and fabric softener. Dropping her clothes onto the closet floor Elizabeth reached for Marks robe and buried her face into the terry folds searching for that elusive fragrance that smelled particularly of her husband. There was a subtle trace of his soap and aftershave but it was faded and Elizabeth wasn't too sure that she wasn't imagining it.  
  
Elizabeth sat cross-legged on the floor of the large closet glancing around her but not really taking in what her eyes were seeing. She was focused inward on a conversation that took place over two years ago.  
  
Romano had walked in on her in the Surgeons lounge minutes after she had discovered that Mark's tumor had returned. Elizabeth had been reeling from the shock of both the cancer returning and that Mark had not told her.  
  
"He's known for weeks. He just didn't tell me." Elizabeth could still remember the sense of betrayal she had felt upon learning that Susan was aware of his relapse but Mark had hidden it from her-his wife.  
  
"Well...maybe he was trying to protect you." Robert was trying to sooth Elizabeth and rationalize behavior of a man he didn't particularly like. Elizabeth was surprised by Roberts support and all of a sudden felt herself opening up to him.  
  
"There's so much we haven't worked out. I don't think I can go through this again. I am sick and tired of being the strong one! You know...we've broken up, we've grown apart. He doesn't even expect me to be there anyway."  
  
Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath and finally turned toward Robert and met his eyes. "I mean what and I supposed to do? Am I supposed to go back home and watch him die?"  
  
Robert simply replied, "Yes."  
  
Elizabeth was surprised by his response "Well I don't think I can." She stated flatly.  
  
With his gaze never leaving her face Robert asked, "Is he your husband?"  
  
Even two years later, sitting on the floor of her closet, Elizabeth could clearly remember her irritation at that question. The answer was obvious but Robert was clearly making a point. "Yes" Elizabeth ground out in reply.  
  
Roberts next question got to his point swiftly and took Elizabeth's breath away. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes." The truth had been right there, hidden behind the events that led to the separation, but the one thing that hadn't wavered was that she did love Mark and she had promised to be there until "Death us do part."  
  
"Well death did part us Mark" Elizabeth stated to the rows of shirts and trousers. "It's time for me to let go of all this stuff and make some room in my life for other things." 


	3. Adjustments ch3

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Robert shrugged his right shoulder into the neoprene harness that would help keep his prosthetic snugly attached to what remained of his left arm. He was feeling rather lucky that he didn't need an extra power pack to run the new arm-that he had enough residual muscle and bone to both support the weight and operate the small motors that would allow him a bit more movement and certainly more freedom.  
  
"Dr. Romano I need you to slide your left arm into the socket and we will use the EMG tester to ensure that the electrodes are placed correctly for optimum signal activity." Julie instructed as Robert readied himself for the final fitting of the new Myloelectric arm.  
  
"If I had an ARM to put into the socket wouldn't this entire process be rather redundant?" Robert shot back sarcastically.  
  
"How about we call it what it is-it's a stump. Nothing more and nothing less." He glared at the young woman, truly wanting to upset her in some way and make her feel as lousy as he was feeling at this moment.  
  
"OK.... let's slide that stump into the socket and see how the fit matches up to the plan." Un flappable Julie continued to make sure that this very complex prosthetic fit the very complex patient, completely thwarting Robert's desire to start a fight. Stepping away from her patient Julie regarded him quietly.  
  
"OK, you mastered the training arm very quickly so lets run through the operations of you new prosthetic."  
  
Over the course of the next hour Robert practiced reaching, grasping and holding with the new electric arm. He was pleasantly surprised at how well he was now able to bend the elbow, control flexion, and rotate his wrist. The one thing that disappointed him was that while the fingers looked fairly realistic they did not move individually. The hand opened and closed but he could not perform the one function he really missed.  
  
"Considering this damn thing cost me about $70,000 you would think they could come up with a way for me to give the finger!!" Robert grimaced as he tried vainly to make the fingers work independently.  
  
"Couldn't that be an optional package to add on? Maybe that's what I can do with what remains of my dwindling medical career." Robert continued to try to give Julie the finger but succeeded only in opening and closing the hand.  
  
"I have an idea, and you may find this to be a suitably obscene alternative." Julie tried to hide her smile as she demonstrated the movement. Taking her left hand she placed her fingertips, palm side down under her chin and flicked her hand up and out away from her face.  
  
"That would have much more impact if you were not smirking at me!" Robert tried to remain unresponsive to her smile but was not terribly successful. They began practicing the gesture until Robert got the flick of the wrist just right and his trusty prosthetisist felt that he was well on his way to mastering his new arm.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
The elevator slid shut as Robert headed down to the ER to gather some paperwork he needed prior to his return to work next week. He glanced down at his hand and practiced opening and closing the fingers. Idly he began rotating the wrist right and left and was feeling quite pleased with the results of his first day out with the new arm. As the elevator came to a halt Robert glanced up and realized the door was opening onto the OR floor. Sliding his left hand into his pocket Robert fought the urge to hop out and find Lizzie. As the doors slid shut again with no one getting on Robert struggled with his disappointment. Squaring his shoulders he prepared to enter the ER for the first time since the amputation. The car once again came to a stop and as the doors separated Robert stepped out right into Lizzie.  
  
"Robert! Excuse me I wasn't paying attention! How are you?" Elizabeth had stepped back to give him space to exit and was now searching his face with her eyes.  
  
He regarded her coldly "It has been lovely Lizzie. Exactly like a spa vacation, although it may seem a bit drastic to lose weight by having an arm removed, it has really worked for me." Robert's voice dripped sarcasm. "I take it you have been worked off your feet since I have not heard from you once in the eight weeks since the procedure."  
  
Robert began moving away from her toward his office "I really must not take up any more of your time, just need to pick up some things from my office and head on home."  
  
As he reached the door he turned to face the speechless Elizabeth. With a deft flick of his left hand Robert told her to "Fuck Off" using his newly acquired gesture.  
  
Robert stepped into the room and slammed the door behind him. "Well.... physical therapy turned out to be more useful then I imagined." Robert muttered to himself, but he didn't feel as satisfied confronting Elizabeth as he thought he might. Her expression had been shocked and unreadable. Rubbing his eyes Robert wondered if he had just burned a very important bridge. 


	4. Adjustments ch4

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews-this is the first time I have written fanfiction so the chapters are a bit short-I imagine they will get longer as I gain more confidence. Writing characters that are not of my own creation has been a real challenge.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
Elizabeth stood in the middle of the hall staring at Robert's closed door. With her mouth hanging slightly open in shock she began to shake her head.  
  
'We have had our moments, Robert and I, but he just flipped me off!! Bloody little shit!" Elizabeth took a few steps back and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What the hell did I do to deserve that!"? As much as she tried to get a good level of righteous indignation going Elizabeth realized that she had avoided Robert for the entirety of his convalescence. The barely conscious Robert admitting his feelings for her had sent Elizabeth screaming away in the other direction. Elizabeth rubbed her temples, but never took her eyes from the closed office door.  
  
"So many people have said so many things to me as they came out of anesthesia-why did I take Robert's words so to heart" Elizabeth wondered. Before she had an opportunity to further explore that line of thought Abby came barreling down the hall.  
  
"Dr. Corday-Multiple GSW's coming in. ETA about 2 mins and there are 3 that sound serious" Abby sped by heading for Trauma 1 and setting up for the most critical patient. Elizabeth followed in her wake trying to focus on the trauma to come.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
As she stripped off the gloves from her last surgical consult for her shift Elizabeth headed toward Romano's office. She didn't really expect him to be there, it had been at least three hours since their confrontation in the ER hallway, but she was going to press forward anyway. Banging on his office door elicited nothing more then sore knuckles and some odd stares from Gerry. Glancing at her watch Elizabeth was aware that at only 3 pm she had time to head to Roberts's house and still get back to Ella for an evening of toddler Mummy bonding.  
  
Elizabeth headed back to her office to retrieve her purse and all the files she promised herself she would tackle before the next new day. Trundling down the halls toward the elevator, weighted down by files and other paperwork Elizabeth literally ran into Susan.  
  
"I'm so sorry-I seem to be making a habit of crashing into people today" Elizabeth apologized to Susan.  
  
"Not a problem Elizabeth-who else have you crashed into?" Susan smiled at her friend affectionately  
  
"I had a rather big bang with Romano today, both literally and figuratively." Elizabeth admitted.  
  
"Is he back? How is he doing?" Susan seemed genuinely interested  
  
"Well, that is what our clash was about. I have no idea how he is doing or anything about him coming back to work because I haven't spoken to him at all since he has been on leave." Elizabeth shifted her files to a more comfortable position but she didn't feel any less awkward about her behavior.  
  
"Here let me help you with those, I'm headed out too" Susan said as she relieved Elizabeth of some files. "I am surprised by that, Elizabeth. I was under the impression that you two were...well if not exactly friends..." Susan was at a loss for words  
  
"It seems that as a friend I leave a lot to be desired. Even as a colleague I should have sent a card." Elizabeth shook her head ruefully. "He must be feeling more like his old self though, because after a few choice words he flipped me off!" Elizabeth reached into her pocket for her car keys and opened up the car. Tossing the files onto the passenger seat she straightened and demonstrated the classic gesture for Susan's amusement.  
  
"He what?" Susan choked back laughter as she handed Elizabeth her files "He must be getting back to normal."  
  
Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the chat Susan, do you need a ride anywhere?" Elizabeth tossed the rest of the files on top of the others and settled into the drivers seat.  
  
"No thanks. I have some errands to run and it will be easier on the El." Susan waved goodbye as she headed to the train.  
  
Elizabeth sat for a moment in her car mulling over the events of the day. Initially she had been very cross with Robert for being so rude. She had even wanted to storm over to his house and give him a piece of her mind. Now Elizabeth wanted to talk to Robert to explain. Resting her forehead against the steering wheel Elizabeth began to feel very confused. What exactly did she want to explain? That he had admitting his feelings for her in a drug induced moment of vulnerability? That she had taken those words to heart and avoided him? That she had begun to feel unsettled around him months before and didn't know what to do about it?  
  
"Oh, Bugger!" Elizabeth snapped as she finally started the car, punched in the address she had scrawled on a scrap of paper into her navigation system and headed toward Robert's house.  
  
............................................................................ ................................................  
  
Pulling up in front of Roberts house Elizabeth was surprised by how handsome this place was. A lovingly restored Brownstone-one of the few left in the city that had not been broken up into apartments. A regal set of stairs led up to some rather imposing double doors, painted a glossy black. Elizabeth forced herself out of the car and up to the door. As she reached toward the bell Elizabeth was aware that she was trembling and her heart was pounding.  
  
"Pull yourself together!" She hissed to herself.  
  
The bell echoed inside the house and a few seconds later the door was opened by a plump older woman.  
  
"May I help you?" she questioned politely  
  
Having prepared her self to be greeted by Robert, Elizabeth tried to cover her surprise. "Yes please. I'm here to see Dr. Romano. I'm Elizabeth Corday and I'm afraid he is not expecting me."  
  
"Please do come in." The woman stepped aside to allow Elizabeth to enter the foyer. "If you will just wait here a moment I will see if he is available" As she disappeared from view Elizabeth admired her surroundings. The floor was beautiful hardwood parquet that had a circular inlay. In the center of the design was a wonderful table that complimented the colors used in the floor perfectly. A curved staircase reached up to the second floor and was covered with a runner that seemed to be beautifully made. It was all very simple but very elegant.  
  
"Dr. Corday if you will just follow me. Dr. Romano is in the Garden and would like you to join him there." Elizabeth moved through the house after the woman and got brief impressions of well-made furniture, harmonious colors and rich finishes. On the far side of the living room two sets of French doors flanked a fireplace and led onto a flagstone patio. Robert was sitting at a table piled with files. As Elizabeth joined him outside he rose to meet her.  
  
"Thank you Dorothy. You can go for today if you want. I don't think I need anything else."  
  
"If you are sure Dr. Romano. There is some dinner in the fridge and I will see you first thing tomorrow. Goodnight"  
  
"Have a good evening" Robert replied. He then turned his attention to Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, well.... two encounters in one day Lizzie. To what do I owe the honor?" He was no less sarcastic then he had been this morning.  
  
Elizabeth found that her mouth was very dry all of a sudden and she wasn't sure what to say. "I wanted to say I am sorry." She said simply. "I am sorry for not calling, or stopping by or even sending a card."  
  
Robert face didn't soften and he let Elizabeth's apology hang in the air for a few beats.  
  
"Thanks for that. You have apologized, I will accept it and now you can leave with a clear conscious and the pleasure of having done your duty." Robert turned away from her and began straightening the papers on the wrought iron table clearly expecting her to do as he asked and go.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't quite so willing to be dismissed and stood her ground. " I'm not here because of duty. I came to genuinely acknowledge that I have not been there for you and to talk about it." She stepped over to the table and placed her hand on his trying to get him to stop tidying up and look at her. "You are obviously furious with me."  
  
Shaking off her touch "You know what. Yes I am. I am pissed off about this whole damn thing. More that a year of my life gone-taking my arm with it. My career is in the toilet and I was stupid enough to think that I could count on a bit of support from the one person who has never been intimidated by me."  
  
Robert clamped his mouth shut in a tight line and took a deep breath. "I am aware that you were there for the procedure and I appreciate that so lets just drop this. It doesn't really matter why you haven't been around. I really would like for you to leave now." Robert gestured toward the French doors.  
  
"You are not going to get rid of me that quickly. Damn you Robert I am going to say what I need to and then, and only then, will I leave." Elizabeth straightened her shoulders and faced him squarely. "I was there in the OR and I was there in recovery with you. The truth is that I have been avoiding you because of something you said in recovery." Elizabeth hesitated, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
"What the hell did I say? Robert dreaded the answer  
  
"That you loved me." Elizabeth answered quietly  
  
Robert groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "For Gods sake Lizzie, I was on more Drugs then most Junkies and you took what I said seriously? I've had patients tell me they are aliens and that they will be going back to the home planet. I never ran screaming into the woods!"  
  
"Robert, can we stop playing this game now? We both know you have feelings for me. You have made it clear on a number of occasions." Elizabeth refused to allow him to side step the issue. She was determined to clear the air.  
  
"We also know that you find me to be a reprehensible human being, arrogant, argumentative and generally unpleasant, so now that we know where we stand, can you get out of my damn house? I don't need, nor do I want, your pity!" Robert growled at Elizabeth as he interrupted her.  
  
"You just won't listen, will you!" Elizabeth was angry now. "You can be damned unpleasant, amazingly arrogant and there is certainly no denying that you are argumentative, but I do not find you to be reprehensible. In fact in the months since my return to America, and your accident, I have found myself to be increasingly drawn to you. Then you expressed your feelings for me in recovery and I was scared."  
  
Elizabeth drew in a shuddering breath and grabbed Roberts's hand. She lifted it up to the base of her neck and placed it against her skin.  
  
"Can you feel that?" She questioned. Robert was standing very still absorbing the feeling of her racing pulse against his palm.  
  
"I wasn't scared of your feelings for me, I was scared of my feelings for you! Pity? I don't know what I am feeling, but it is certainly not bloody pity!"  
  
Pushing Roberts hand away from her Elizabeth spun on her heel and stormed into the house and out the front door. Before Robert could move from the spot where she left him Elizabeth was gone. 


	5. Adjustments ch5

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! The feedback is very useful!  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................  
  
"Can you feel that?" She had asked. Robert was glued to the spot on his patio where she had left him, and he couldn't stop staring at his hand. He could feel nothing else! Elizabeth's pulse beating wildly against his palm as she held his hand against her smooth skin.  
  
The last time Robert had dared touch Elizabeth had been that hideous day in the lounge when he had reached out to stroke her cheek. The look of shock and confusion on her face had negated any pleasure he had felt at being able to brush his thumb across her cheekbone. Elizabeth had not welcomed his touch that day, but today she had insisted. She had forced him to experience the physical manifestation of the confusion he created in her.  
  
Robert gathered together the paperwork he had been working on earlier in the day. He no longer had any interest in the needs of the ER. His thoughts were consumed by the very fiery red haired woman who had refused to back down and had the courage to admit her very conflicted feelings.  
  
Robert brought his things inside and headed for his study. Reaching the bar he poured a very stiff two fingers of scotch and downed it in one gulp. Pacing the room his mind could not rest. He saw himself hugging a very stiff Elizabeth in front of a bank of elevators before her first M& M review at County. She had obviously not invited the hug but he had felt compelled. Robert could still remember the fruity smell of her shampoo and how rigidly she had stood in his arms.  
  
There were occasional times that Elizabeth had touched him in a way that seemed conversely both casual and important-brief squeezes of his hand to support him through his arm crisis, holding this right arm in her hands as she wrote on it with marker-but nothing like today. Elizabeth had NEEDED him to feel her racing heart. Robert settled himself on one of the creamy leather sofas and absently massaged the scars on his stump. He had started the day so certain that he and Elizabeth were never going to be friends. He had been convinced that she would forever hold him apart from her, that her interest in him of late had been some sort of pity, or even worse, that she felt a motherly sort of protection thing. Now he was at a loss to understand what she felt for him and where that might lead.  
  
Robert found himself pacing the study once again. He felt an overwhelming urge to go to Elizabeth's house and finish the conversation they had begun earlier in the afternoon.  
  
"No..no...Not a good idea." Robert said to the empty room. She was royally pissed off when she left here and besides a one armed man, driving, having had a stiff drink on an empty stomach seemed more then a little stupid.  
  
Robert wandered into the kitchen to warm up the meal Dorothy had prepared for him before leaving. Normally he enjoyed his own company but tonight he craved someone to talk to, someone with which to share the events of the day and to break bread with. Popping the plate into the microwave Robert glanced around his well-appointed kitchen. He had once loved cooking in here but since he had caught his arm on fire he tended to avoid doing much more then warming things up. Now that he had his prosthetic Robert found himself becoming more confident in his abilities. The Myloelectric arm was certainly more agile then his own had been in those weeks before he had lost all sensory function and most of his ability to control his left hand. Maybe he would try cooking again. It would be nice to create things in the kitchen and even better if he could share the results. Butterflies jumped in Roberts's stomach as he imagined having Elizabeth here to share a meal of his making.  
  
"Yeah..that'll happen!" Robert laughed at his own imaginings as he eased himself up to the breakfast bar and enjoyed the meal Dorothy had prepared.  
  
After cleaning up his small mess Robert once again found himself in his study. He could still feel the strong need to head to Elizabeth's house. Glancing at the clock he realized it was about 9 pm and he had no idea what she would be doing. What was her schedule like, being a single mother to a Toddler? Was she bathing Ella and getting her ready for bed? Was all of that done and she was doing household chores? Was she sitting alone in her house consumed with thoughts about what went on today on his patio. Robert could once again feel the silken texture of her skin against his palm and yearned to discover if all her skin was that amazing.  
  
Sighing he wandered over to the computer. Turning on the power Robert wondered if he should send her flowers. A gesture that would mark the impact her words had upon him.  
  
"Nope-too trite" Robert decided as he connected to the Internet. Musing about what would make a nice gift he suddenly decided to send her a bit of home. With a little bit of research Robert found an online store that specialized in the creation of gift baskets full of British foods and teas. Exploring his options Robert created a hamper full of Biscuits like Rich Teas, plain chocolate homewheats, custard creams and Jammie dodgers. He added in some fresh Scones and clotted cream because they reminded him of a wonderful time he had spent in Cornwall. He also made sure to include a selection of teas that happened to be favorites of his like Earl Grey and English Breakfast and some Cadbury's drinking chocolate for Ella. He finished off the basket with a new teapot and three cups. As he finished the check out process Robert got stuck when they asked what message he would like to include.  
  
He wanted something witty, something that reflected the years of banter back and forth. That seemed the safest option. As he stared at the screen Robert came to the realization that safe wasn't what he really wanted; he wanted truth.  
  
"Lizzie,  
  
Thank you for being so honest today. We are both going through adjustments in our lives and I hope that from here on out we can help each other along. Nothing is more comforting then a good cup of tea. Enjoy, and if you need me then you know where I am.  
  
Always, Robert"  
  
Before he could change his mind he hit send and swiftly completed the transaction. Stretching and feeling more settled then he had in days Robert shut down the computer and headed to bed. The weekend stretched before him to be followed by his first day back in the ER since his amputation. More importantly Monday would probably mean he would see Elizabeth for the first time since her revelation in his garden and he looked forward to going back to County for the first time in many weeks. 


	6. Adjustments Ch6

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
............................................................................ .........................................  
  
Lizzie couldn't remember ever having been so flustered in her life. She had driven home on auto pilot-not really sure which route she had taken. The late summer shadows stretched long across her front garden as she manipulated the key in the lock. From inside she could hear Ella squealing with laughter.  
  
Opening the front door wide Elizabeth called out to Kris and Ella.  
  
"I'm home!! Where is my angel?" Her call was answered by additional squealing and the pounding of toddler feet across the hardwood floors from the living room.  
  
"Mummy!" Ella ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. "Mummy Home!" Ella repeated.  
  
"Yes. Mummy is home sweetheart. Did you and Kris have a good day?" Elizabeth smiled at Kris as she lowered Ella to the floor. Scampering off to check out what was playing on Noggin, Ella disappeared from view.  
  
"Good day?" Asked Elizabeth as she dropped her loaded briefcase to the floor. She straightened and rubbed the back of her neck as Kris recounted the days activities at the park and the local pool. Elizabeth was so grateful to have Kris. She had been with them since Ella was a tiny baby and had known Mark. Somehow that had always been a comforting link.  
  
"Are you OK Dr. Cordey?" Kris was looking at her strangely and Elizabeth realized that she had been deep in thought for a bit and probably lost the tread of conversation.  
  
'Yes, I'm fine. It has just been a very long day." Elizabeth smiled at Kris reassuringly. She headed for the kitchen to check the master calendar where the schedules were written. Elizabeth was glad to see that she and Ella would have a weekend together. No On-call. No interruptions. "I'm so glad I have some time off. I'm exhausted." Elizabeth ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you have any exciting plans Kris?"  
  
Kris grinned and excitedly explained that she and her boy friend would be seeing Coldplay in concert and going to a party. As Kris packed up her things Elizabeth felt herself envying the energy and enthusiasm of youth. Elizabeth tried to reach back to a time when she had been open to all the possibilities the world had to offer. To a time where fear and past hurts had not made her too frightened to take chances.  
  
"Would you like me to drop these boxes off at Goodwill, Dr. Corday?" Kris gestured toward the neat stack of boxes by the door. She knew what was in them but she didn't want to make a huge deal about it. "I'm going that way anyway so if it saves you a trip I would be happy to do it for you."  
  
" That would save me having to do it tomorrow, thanks." Elizabeth smiled at her trusted Nanny and knew that Kris wanted to make the job easier for her.  
  
After loading the car, and good-byes to Ella, Kris headed off on her weekend adventures and Elizabeth and her daughter were able to begin theirs.  
  
"Hey Munchkin, what do you want for supper?" Elizabeth poked through the fridge and found some left over macaroni and cheese she had made for Ella the other day. Not from a box but from scratch with good English cheese. The boxed convenience foods were OK on occasion but Elizabeth preferred for Ella to have as few processed foods as possible. Besides, it was fun to cook with Ella and something they could do together in the few precious moments they had together.  
  
"How does Mac and Cheese sound?" Ella didn't really respond so Elizabeth peeked into the Living room and found her completely absorbed in Oobie.  
  
Returning to the kitchen Elizabeth warmed up Ella's dinner and set the table for her daughter. Somehow the afternoons events, and how riled Elizabeth had gotten, left her with no appetite for food. Calling Ella to the table she chatted and laughed with her sweet little girl through dinner and the clean up afterwards. As a two year old Ella didn't see much of a reason to make sure the Mac and Cheese stayed out of her hair or off her clothes.  
  
"Bathtime for a certain girlie I know." said Elizabeth as she scooped Ella into her arms and headed for the stairs. Ella adored being bathed but loved it most when it was her mother in charge. Elizabeth was always generous with the bubbles and didn't seem to mind when Ella flicked them at her. For a half and hour Elizabeth lost herself in the joy of her daughters laughter and the wonderful smell of soap and clean baby.  
  
After stories and cuddles Ella was tucked into her cot clutching this weeks favorite toy. For months and months Ella had clutched onto a stuffed red bull that Mark had found someplace in Hawaii. The soft toy was lovingly named Snort and went with them everywhere but Ella had lost her need for Snort and seemed to be rotating through her rather large collection of cuddly toys for sleeping companions. Her latest favorite seemed to be a pink stuffed unicorn sent to her by Rachel. Elizabeth stood in the doorway for a few minutes and watched her little girl settle into sleep. Quietly closing the door Elizabeth allowed her girl to rest unobserved.  
  
The boxes by the front door had been a good beginning to finally sorting through Mark's belongings. The were things that Elizabeth felt important to keep for his daughters, but the process of sorting through it all was arduous and painful. Elizabeth headed to her bedroom to continue the process. If she kept up with her pace she could have most of his things sorted and boxed by the end of the night. Already the closet was cleared and she had sorted through his books and momentous in the livingroom. Now it was the final bit left in the bathroom, his dresser and his bedside table. It seemed funny but Elizabeth had never gone through Marks bedside table-it felt like snooping.  
  
Deciding the bathroom was easier she headed there first. Taking a trashbag from under the sink Elizabeth opened the cabinet and began gathering all the things that Mark had left behind. There was some medications that reminded Elizabeth of how sick he had been but mostly all that was there were toothpaste's he preferred, deodorant, skin preparation and a bottle of shampoo that was supposed to grow back hair. Elizabeth smiled to herself.  
  
"Why are men so afraid of hair loss? It's the guy that tries to hide it that looks unattractive!" Elizabeth caught her reflection in the mirror and realized that hair loss didn't seem to be a barrier to attraction for her.  
  
Finishing in the bathroom Elizabeth moved to the bedroom and began the job of emptying Mark's drawers in the dresser. The girls would obviously not want to hang on to old undershirts and boxers so they immediately went into the Goodwill pile. The T-shirts were a harder choice so Elizabeth decided to divide them in two and make sure both of his daughters got a small collection of old concert shirts and some of the goofy T's that Mark had collected over the years. Ella's were put in a storage box and Rachel's were set aside to go into her bedroom downstairs. Besides a few cufflinks and two sets of glasses there wasn't a whole lot there. Elizabeth placed those things to the side. She had an idea of what she wanted to do with them but needed to complete her task before she could put more thought into it.  
  
The bedside table was the last area to tackle.  
  
"When this is done then he is really gone." Thought Elizabeth, focusing more on her daughter then anything else. He won't be here in our lives, but a memory. Elizabeth felt the weight of sorrow for her daughter.  
  
Opening the drawer on the nightstnd Elizabeth was dissapointed to find nothing of real interest. There were a few books, some note paper to take messages and a half used tube of hand cream. Elizabeth rocked back on her heals in disappointment.  
  
"What did I fucking expect!?" Elizabeth wiped unexpected tears from her eyes. She knew what she wanted. A last word, a final goodbye.  
  
"How stupid can I be" she thought to herself. "He said goodbye. He gave us all a transition. A stupid note can't mean more then that."  
  
Gathering the last of the things to go to Goodwill, Elizabeth boxed and carried them down to the door and piled them neatly. Returning to the bedroom she laid Mark's two good suits out on her bed. She then gathered the two sets of glasses and the cufflinks she had found and put them with the suits. Rummaging through her own drawers she found the name tags that Carter had returned to her after cleaning out Mark's locker. Elizabeth studied her collection. She had read about a woman who made custom Teddy Bears from the apparel and keepsakes of relatives that have been lost to death and suddenly it seemed like a very good idea to create something like this for her daughter and stepdaughter.  
  
Feeling exhausted Elizabeth needed to sleep. Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 10pm but she could not go on another minute. Swiftly brushing her teeth and stripping out of her clothes Elizabeth finally sank into bed. Sleep claimed her quickly and she drifted off into unconsciousness. As she slipped deeper into sleep she was joined by a sharp faced man who was dressed in an impeccable tux. He held out his right hand and silently asked her to dance. Elizabeth glanced down at herself and to her surprise found herself dressed in a spectacular gown of rose colored crushed velvet, cut rather too low for her normal standards but she felt beautiful . She took his hand and they danced into the night, never tiring of the way their bodies moved together and the waves of music washing over them. Elizabeth smiled in her sleep and enjoyed the freedom of the dream. 


	7. Adjustments ch7

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Once again I would like to thank those of you who have taken the time to review. I have appreciated it so much -and will have to get in the habit of reviewing the stories I read too! I fixed the format glitches in chapters 2 and 3 so they are more pleasant to read now! Thanks again for the feedback!  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
Robert parked the Jag in his reserved space and gathered together the things he would need for the day to come. Despite the distraction caused by his run in with Elizabeth, Robert had managed to get through the vast majority of the work he had brought home on the previous Friday. It continued to amaze him the amount of paperwork required as Chief of ER. It was almost as much as for his previous position as Chief of Staff but he no longer had the administrative support to which he had become accustomed.  
  
Easing himself out of his car Robert made his way toward his department to begin his first day back on the job. Today would mainly focus on meetings with senior staff to discuss events while he had been absent. There were several staffing issues that needed to be dealt with including ensuring they were adequately staffed with doctors.  
  
"If they didn't think they needed to save the stinking world from itself I wouldn't have to keep replacing them." Robert grumbled to himself. Luka was still in the Congo, his leave having been extended yet again.  
  
As he came closer to the ER Robert was surprised to find himself feeling a bit apprehensive. He was so used to being in control, to keeping his private life away from work and never admitting defeat in anything. Having to have his arm amputated and take medical leave had forced him to relinquish some of that control, make public the most devastating event in his life and admit some level of defeat. Robert felt rather exposed and was certainly not a feeling he enjoyed.  
  
Shaking off his doubts Robert entered the main ER hall and approached the admitting desk.  
  
There was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Susan Lewis was hunched over a pile of charts attacking her paperwork. Gerry was brandishing a box of donuts and teasing Halleh that he would eat them all. Nurses moved around the station attending to their various duties.  
  
"Good Morning Boys and Girls." Robert greeted his staff. "I see nothing has changed in the weeks I have been gone. Lets end the coffee break and head back to work, and Gerry, make sure you share the donuts." Robert swept through the admit area and headed to his office.  
  
"Welcome back Dr. Romano." Called Gerry and several of the nurses in unison. Robert continued walking, hiding the small smile on his face, and simply raised his arm in a wave to acknowledge them.  
  
...................................  
  
Elizabeth was beginning her last scheduled procedure for the day, a Laparoscopic Cholecystectomy. Normally she could fly through this procedure but the new surgical residents and interns were beginning rotations this week and the newbies would slow things down a bit. Why she was in a hurry she didn't really know but the thought occurred to her that her chances of running into Robert on the OR floor were slim and that she would like to see him today. Bringing her mind sharply to the task at hand she made her first incision through the skin and subcutaneous tissue of the patient's abdomen. As she entered the peritoneal cavity she instructed her students on how to clear away adhesions from previous laparoscopic procedures using blunt dissection allowing the blunt port trocor to be inserted. Stepping aside slightly she walked a first year resident trough the process of suturing in the port to minimize gas leakage. Stepping back in she inflated the abdominal cavity and inserted the laparoscope through the trocar.  
  
"As you can see, Doctors, the gallbladder is subacutely inflamed and is surrounded by adhesions. We can also observe that the wall is thickened and the porta hepatis has indications of swelling. What will be the next step in this procedure?" Elizabeth could see several pairs of rather frightened eyes peering over masks. Not one of these students looked very confident that they might have the answers.  
  
"Since none of you are able to speak as of yet, while you find you tongues I will begin inserting the surgiports. We place a 10-mm port medially and laterally a pair will of 5-mm ports will go in." Elizabeth worked swiftly and confidently as she placed the ports that would allow graspers to be passed. Elizabeth manipulated the tools to grasp the fundus and then the neck of the gallbladder.  
  
"OK, now who knows why the porta hepatis would show significant signs of edema." Elizabeth scanned the students hoping for one brave soul or this was going to be a long rotation.  
  
"Uh...There is a cystic duct that is preventing drainage into the common bile duct?" Volunteered on student.  
  
"Yes. well done. So what do we need to do now to get this malfunctioning gall bladder out of here?"  
  
"The gallbladder will need to be dissected from the intrahepatic bed, removing the cystic bile duct and protecting the common bile duct." Another student had managed to gather her wits about her.  
  
"Great answer. Now lets see what that looks like in real life and not in a book, shall we?" Elizabeth continued on with the procedure making sure all of the students could see how she followed the cystic duct down to where it joined the common bile duct and making sure that it was doubly clipped and transected before the final removal of the gallbladder.  
  
"See easy once you get the hang of it." Elizabeth had enjoyed the teaching session but was glad this was it for the day. Allowing a third year resident to deflate the abdomen and close the wounds, she scrubbed out and headed off to check on other patients in post op.  
  
Elizabeth finished her surgery schedule and completed rounds by 1pm and was just about to go in search of lunch when she got paged to ER. Glancing at the pager as she headed to the elevator Elizabeth tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her belly.  
  
"This is bloody ridiculous." Elizabeth thought to herself. "I'm a grown woman acting like a silly 6th former!" Elizabeth managed to compose herself by the time she exited from the elevator and headed toward the board looking for where she was needed.  
  
"Hey Gerry, have you seen Carter? He called me down for a consult" Elizabeth glanced around her as she waited but saw no sign of Romano. More then a little disappointed Elizabeth forced herself to listen to the Clerk as he directed her toward Trauma 2.  
  
"Dr. Carter, what have we got here?" Elizabeth smiled at her longtime colleague as she approached the young woman on the bed.  
  
"Melissa here has severe pain on her right side and an elevated white count. Looks like she has Appendicitis." Carter smiled at Melissa as he described her symptoms to Elizabeth. "I just need a surgical consult before we admit her."  
  
"I'm just going to feel your abdomen and see if Dr. Carter is correct." Elizabeth palpated Melissa's lower right side and could feel quite clearly the inflamed and hardened outline of an appendix that was no longer healthy.  
  
"As usual Dr. Carter was right on the money." Joked Elizabeth. "Seems that you need to have that appendix removed before it makes you sicker." Elizabeth spent a few moments explaining the procedure to Melissa and then headed to the admit desk to make arrangements for her new patient to be admitted to the surgical floor. As she was flipping through the chart Elizabeth glanced up and was surprised to see Robert with a patient. She was too far away to hear what he was saying but could see that he was working on a boy of about 4. It seemed as if the boy had gotten something stuck up his nose. Robert was talking and joking with the boy, closely watched by the mother, as he gently guided him into a prone position. Elizabeth watched as Robert gently placed a folded towel over the boy's eyes and picked up the forceps he would need to retrieve the object. The chatting seemed to be continuing as Robert quickly inserted the forceps into the nostril and plucked the object out. With a flourish Robert swept away the towel covering the boys eyes and returned the toy to him with a smile.  
  
"A smile? Robert is smiling!" Elizabeth was amazed to find he had dimples and could not stop staring at the face that was both so familiar and so unfamiliar. Feeling someone watching Robert glanced toward her and let the smile stay. Turning back to his patient Robert finished up while Elizabeth busied herself completing the documents necessary to admit the appendectomy case.  
  
"Lizzie, lovely to see you. What brings you down to our little cess pool of humanity." Robert had approached quietly and Elizabeth felt her stomach flip over at the sound of his voice.  
  
"An inflamed and hardened appendix. Nothing terribly exciting." Elizabeth smiled at him and tried to sound as natural as possible. Not an easy task as all of a sudden she felt like a 14 year old at the school bus stop. "How have you enjoyed your first day back?" She asked in an attempt to drive the conversation to some level of normalcy.  
  
"It's been OK. Some long drawn out meetings with the power crazed woman who stole my job, but other then that much more enjoyable then I imagined." Robert glanced over to where the boy and his mother were gathering their things to leave.  
  
Elizabeth followed his gaze. "You seemed to really get him calm and under control." She commented  
  
"Rocket Romano has a knack with kids. Who knew" Robert joked. At that moment Elizabeth's pager went off interrupting them.  
  
"Post-op. Sorry Robert I have to run. I am glad you are back, it wasn't the same without you." Breaking eye contact Elizabeth headed for the elevators and was gone.  
  
............................................................................ ...........................................................  
  
Elizabeth opened the door to her house and was greeted by her exuberant little girl. Ella was clutching a picture she had just completed.  
  
"What have you got there, Ella?" Elizabeth kneeled down to be at her daughter's level and admired the bright squiggles of color on the paper  
  
"Picture Mummy" Ella giggled as she gave Elizabeth the prized picture and scampered off.  
  
Elizabeth straightened up and found Kris standing in the door to the kitchen almost bursting with excitement.  
  
"What's up? Are you that thrilled to leave today?" Teased Elizabeth as she dropped her briefcase by the door.  
  
"No, silly. But I have been dying for you to come home because there is a surprise for you!" Kris was clearly thrilled about something so Elizabeth was sure it was a good surprise not a horrible the washer is broken or we have no hot water kind of surprise.  
  
"Well, what is it or are you planning on torturing me?" Elizabeth headed for the kitchen to investigate. Kris stepped out of the way and gestured to a lovely gift basket using all her best game show poses and generally having a great time.  
  
"Kris you definitely missed your calling. You need to audition for the Price is Right!" Elizabeth was laughing as she reached for the card.  
  
"Lizzie,  
  
Thank you for being so honest today. We are both going through adjustments in our lives and I hope that from here on out we can help each other along. Nothing is more comforting then a good cup of tea. Enjoy, and if you need me then you know where I am.  
  
Always, Robert"  
  
"So who's it from?" Kris was about to burst with curiosity  
  
"Robert Romano. I might have mentioned him before" Elizabeth was feeling embarrassed and could feel her cheeks getting warm. "He's my colleague who lost his arm recently."  
  
Kris watched as Elizabeth's cheeks got pink and she began to look a bit flustered. Smiling she once again struck a product model pose and replied, "Well he gives good gifts. It is so cool that he put thought into getting you something just right for who you are." With that said Kris gathered her bag and headed for the door.  
  
"Ella, I'm going home sweetie. See you tomorrow" Smiling over her shoulder Kris added "Have a good night Dr. Corday. See you in the morning!"  
  
Elizabeth stood in the kitchen holding the note in her hands. "What do I do now?" she thought in a bit of a panic.  
  
Realizing she had never spoken to Robert at home Elizabeth had to search out his number. She finally found it in her old address book, took a deep breath and dialed.  
  
After two rings Elizabeth was just about to chicken out and slam down the phone but then she was connected and it was too late.  
  
"You have reached Robert Romano. I'm not available. Leave a message," The answer machine intoned. Elizabeth felt slightly relieved that she didn't have to speak to Robert directly and began to leave a message.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm sorry that I didn't pick up" Robert interrupted the machine  
  
Elizabeth once again had to suffer the flock of butterflies in her stomach "So, do you always screen your calls?"  
  
"There are very few people I wish to waste my valuable time speaking to." Robert replied truthfully. "You of course are one of the people I have all the time in the world for."  
  
"I wanted to thank you for the basket" Elizabeth began. "It was perfect and something you didn't have to do"  
  
"It was my pleasure, and of course I didn't have to do it. That's what makes it a gift. Otherwise it would be some sort of fine or tax." Robert teased  
  
Gathering all her courage Elizabeth continued. "Would you like to come over to share a cup of tea and some biscuits with me?" She felt like he must be able to hear her heart pounding over the phone.  
  
"I'd love to" Robert accepted quickly. Giving her no chance to change her mind he added "How about tonight?"  
  
"That sounds nice, see you in a bit then."  
  
Elizabeth hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She felt sort of weak in the knees and excited. Something was beginning and for the first time in a very long time she wasn't scared. 


	8. Adjustments ch8

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................  
  
As the warm water pounded onto the back of her neck Elizabeth tried to relax.  
  
"For Gods sake I have known him for 6 years, why be a nervous Nelly about it." Elizabeth was startled by the echo of her words in the large shower stall. She hadn't really meant to speak out loud. At her feet Ella sat naked on the tiles playing with a soapy bath sponge. She had managed to get completely covered in suds again so Elizabeth carefully scooped up her slippery daughter and rinsed them both off.  
  
"Time to get dried, you little water baby" Elizabeth blew raspberries on Ella's wet tummy as she reached to turn off the water. Wrapping Ella in her towel Elizabeth had just slipped into her large terry robe when she heard the doorbell chime.  
  
"We must have taken longer then I thought Miss Ella." Elizabeth remarked as she captured her daughter in her arms and headed down the stairs. She dreaded answering the door damp and in a robe but had no choice at this point.  
  
Peeking through the spy hole, and seeing that it was indeed Robert, Elizabeth swung the door open to allow him in.  
  
"Bath time get a little out of control?" Robert smiled at the two damp and freshly scrubbed females at the door.  
  
Elizabeth was once again amazed by Roberts dimples and had to tear her eyes away from his face. Stepping out of the way she invited Robert into the house.  
  
"Not really." Elizabeth laughed "I thought I could save a few minutes by bathing us together, since she gets me soaked anyway" Elizabeth realized that Ella was now racing through the living room naked with her towel draped over her shoulders like a cape.  
  
"How about making yourself at home while I catch the naked girl and get her ready for bed." Elizabeth chased after her daughter, and on catching her gathered her up and bundled her upstairs.  
  
"Ok, little girl it is time to get ready for bed." Elizabeth was glad of the distraction as she headed up the stairs. She had felt so exposed as she had let Robert into the house. Not just being in a robe but having him witness the mundane details of life in her household.  
  
Putting Ella onto her changing table Elizabeth very quickly got her diapered and put into some cute shortie PJ's. "Story Mummy." Ella demanded rubbing her eyes.  
  
"OK poppet, how about ONE, TWO, THREE?" Suggested Elizabeth. She reached for the book and settled Ella on her lap.  
  
"One is good for a quiet walk, Two is good for a quiet talk, Three is good for having Tea-or for counting one, two, three". Elizabeth saw that Ella was fast asleep and lifted her into her cot.  
  
Heading to her own room she considered what to wear. After a robe anything was going to be better so she slipped quickly into a white t-shirt and a Juicy Couture velour sweat suit she had found on sale somewhere in the Water Tower Place shopping center. Checking her face Elizabeth decided against makeup and went with the clean scrubbed look.  
  
"Here we go." She said to her reflection in the mirror and made her way to the man waiting downstairs.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
Robert found himself alone in the living room. He wasn't usually interested in the environments of others but he felt completely different with Elizabeth's home. The living room blended into the foyer, which blended into the kitchen. It seemed very open and welcoming, suiting his perception of Elizabeth. He was surprised to see very little that he felt came from Mark. Robert knew this had been their home together and had frankly expected Mark to be more in evidence. Browsing books on the shelves he saw many of his own favorites. There was Bronte, Austin, Steinbeck, Salinger, Thurber and even Sagan. Turning his practiced eye upon the room itself he was pleased with the nice mix of texture. Leather sofas, built to withstand the tough stuff kids can dish out, mixed well with raw silk window treatments. The over all effect was one of practical need mixed with very good taste.  
  
Hearing the creak of the stairs Robert looked up as Elizabeth entered the room. She was dressed in a sweat suit that seemed so soft it hugged all the right curves. Robert swallowed and attempted to catch his breath.  
  
"Sorry about that" Elizabeth explained. 'I didn't intend to keep you waiting".  
  
"No problem, I enjoyed snooping around a bit." Robert watched as Elizabeth joined him in the room. " You have very eclectic taste in writers." He remarked  
  
"I'm an eclectic person" Elizabeth shrugged "I have never been interested in the mainstream, just what catches my fancy." She stood facing him and there was silence for a moment. They took the time to adjust to each other company and the newness of it all.  
  
"You know, I fed Ella but I didn't eat. I'm going to make a Caesar salad with some grilled chicken. Are you hungry? Would you like to join me?" Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Of course. Well, as long as I get my tea and biscuits later." Quipped Robert. The summer evening had begun to cool so they decided to eat on the terrace. There was a very nice breeze and the view of the city was something special. After assembling the salad Elizabeth grabbed a bottle of chilled white wine and joined Robert outside. He had found some candles to keep away the bugs and the entire setting looked really magical. The lights of the city twinkling in the distance, the lights of the candles creating an intimate glow right here.  
  
Elizabeth found that her pulse was beating entirely too fast but she had been dealing with this particular phenomena for several weeks and decided to bloody well ignore it. Settling down at the table she made sure Robert had enough to eat on his plate and then began to enjoy her meal.  
  
"This is wonderful Elizabeth. I haven't been cooking since the final flambé of my arm and while Dorothy is a great housekeeper, her menu is very limited." Robert was savoring every bite.  
  
"I enjoy cooking almost as much as I enjoy eating." Elizabeth laughed, "My most favorite cookbooks at the moment are by Nigella Lawson. Have you heard of her?" Elizabeth speared a bit of grilled chicken and bit into it with great satisfaction.  
  
"She's wonderful." Robert agreed. "Don't you adore how much she loves the actual food and not just some pretentious way of serving it? She seems like someone who would gladly with eat her fingers! I find it hard to believe her father is Nigel Lawson-the former Chancellor of Ex-Chequor." Robert shook his head. "He was not a handsome man, how did he create someone like Nigella?" Robert chuckled to himself.  
  
'No idea." Elizabeth concurred. "She is rather spectacular. I adore her addiction to chocolate. Both the gourmet and the regular!" Elizabeth settled back and watched Robert enjoy the rest of his meal. It seemed improbable that they had known each other this long and this was the first meal they had shared. There were so many moments that they had shouldered together and they were some of the most crucial in their lives. Elizabeth's first M& M, Mark's reoccurrence, Roberts struggle against infection, and ultimately his decision to go for amputation. A meal, compared to all that, seem trivial. When it was clear Robert was done Elizabeth began to remove the dishes from the table.  
  
"So do you want to learn to make tea properly? Like a true Brit?" Elizabeth was being light hearted but she began to realize that Robert had gotten very subdued. He was loading dishes into the dishwasher and avoiding her eyes.  
  
"This will be the first time you have made tea, or anything else, since the accident isn't it?" Elizabeth quietly waited for Robert to reply, not wanting to push him.  
  
Robert finished placing dishes in the machine, and slowly turned to face Elizabeth. He appreciated her ability to identify the times he needed a bit of space.  
  
"Yeah, but it's time. A definite plus here is that I have adult supervision and if my left arm catches on fire this time it is covered by my insurance." Robert smiled reassuringly at Elizabeth. "So teach me where I have been going wrong all these years."  
  
"First, and this may interest you from the safety perspective, an electric kettle is a must." Elizabeth reached across the counter and grabbed the kettle, filled it with fresh water, and clicked it on. "Now while we wait for that to boil we get out the tea things and get ready. How do you take your tea?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Usually with a bit of lemon and on occasion some honey." Robert answered and almost burst out laughing at the look of complete horror on her face.  
  
"Lemon is not for tea, not a proper cup anyway." Elizabeth set out the teapot, a little silver strainer, a little pitcher she filled with milk and two cups. "Lemon is for pancakes, never for tea." It was Elizabeth turn to laugh at Roberts look of disgust.  
  
"Lemon on pancakes? No wonder we set out for the colonies!" Robert shook his head in mock wonder. "Maple syrup is the only reason to eat pancakes." He watched as Elizabeth continued to gather things together. She had now added a little bowl of sugar, a small jar of strawberry jam, the fresh scones and finally the container of clotted cream.  
  
"Now that the water is boiled we need to warm the pot." Elizabeth poured some of the boiling water into the pot, swirled it around and dumped it into the sink. "The next step is to add the tea leaves to the pot, in this case Earl Grey, and cover them with the freshly boiled water." Having accomplished this Elizabeth picked up the tray and headed for the terrace. Robert opened the door for her and they both stepped out into the fresh night air.  
  
" Now we let it steep for a few moments-but not too long or it gets bitter." Elizabeth set out two cups and poured the tea through the strainer to catch the loose leaves. "It isn't finished until there is a bit of milk added, but sugar is optional." Elizabeth passed him his cup, added a bit of milk to her own and settled back against the cushions of her chair cradling the cup of tea in her hands.  
  
Robert followed her example and added some milk to his own cup and tentatively took a sip. "It is completely different with milk, smoother I think." Robert took another sip and was surprised at how good it tasted.  
  
Elizabeth set out the scones and clotted cream for them both. "This was so thoughtful Robert. Like a taste of home." Elizabeth munched on her scone not minding a bit when her fingers got sticky from the strawberries and the thick cream.  
  
"You're welcome. Do you miss the UK much?" Robert was completely enjoying watching Elizabeth eat. She was relishing every bite and that was refreshing in a world where so many women starve themselves for vanity.  
  
"I thought I did, until I went back after Mark died. My life is here now and I no longer fit in there. Despite this little British tradition I have become very Americanized." Elizabeth smiled at Robert. " I enjoy a good argument too much, and that didn't go down too well with the Senior Registrars back in London."  
  
"I was a bad influence then?" Robert laughed.  
  
"The worst." Elizabeth teased back. The candle light flickered as the conversation slowed.  
  
Glancing at his watch Robert realized that it was getting late. He didn't want to end this evening but they both had shifts tomorrow.  
  
"Thank you so much for having me to dinner, and teaching me the right way to have tea, but I must be getting home." Robert rose to his feet and began to clear the table.  
  
Elizabeth stopped him "No that's fine, I'll get it in a few minutes." Without thinking about it Elizabeth reached out her hand and captured his. "Let me walk you to the door."  
  
With his hand in hers he followed her through the house. They paused in front of the door.  
  
"I'm glad I called you tonight." Elizabeth said truthfully.  
  
"So am I." Robert was studying her face and couldn't stop himself from sliding his eyes down to her lips. He dragged is gaze back up to her eyes and saw what he hoped was permission. With the pulse thundering in his ears he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, tasting tea and strawberry and something that could only be her unique flavor. Elizabeth relaxed into him as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips and exploring the inner recesses of her mouth. He gently caught her lower lip between his teeth and delighted in her answering moan as he sucked softly. Robert wanted to crush her to him and really discover the depths of the passion he could feel between them, but instead trailed kisses up toward her ear and whispered "Good night Lizzie, sleep well." He returned to her lips for a last taste and stepped out of her embrace.  
  
"You too, Robert." Elizabeth held the door open and watched as he climbed into his Jag and drove off into the night.  
  
She closed the door and locked it all the while continuing to feel his lips on hers and the gentle sweetness of a kiss that hinted at a kind of passion Elizabeth had never experienced before. 


	9. Adjustments ch9

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Thank you again to those who take time to review.....it really helps. To answer one person...I am not British but I lived in the UK for 10 years and have a Brit as a husband. I too believe in the complete restorative powers of a cup of milky tea!!! We live in the US now and surprising each other with favorite British fare is a popular activity.  
  
This may be the last chapter for while-going on vacation and not really sure where to take the story. ............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Robert realized that he was humming for the third time in less then 3 hours. He was not feeling like himself at all. After sharing the most amazing kiss of his life with Elizabeth he felt as if he had developed the ability to fly. Now he was at work and had to struggle not to smile, laugh and hug people at random.  
  
Concentrating on the task at hand was hard, but he was challenged enough by the material to get absorbed in the topic for decent stretches of time. Since being made Chief of ER Robert was attempting to take the role seriously. He had waded through reams of papers and research on what made an effective ER and some of his ideas were beginning to gel. With the large numbers of ER's closing down a heavy load now fell to County. Under funding has been a chronic problem and maintaining high quality staff was getting harder every year. They were competing with some amazing programs and Robert wanted to begin winning more often.  
  
In his research Robert could clearly see a trend toward full-fledged Trauma centers that not only were capable of the regular ER grunt work, but also provided critical care in that golden hour after injury. One of the first steps toward achieving his ultimate goal of being designated a Level 1 center was to get the staff on board and begin doing things a bit differently.  
  
Robert stretched and rolled his shoulders. Glancing at his watch he realized that the senior staff would be joining him in a few moments to go over some of his ideas and plans for the future. He was getting more accustomed to the prosthetic now but it was still disturbing to hear the faint hum of the motor that operated the wrist joint as he had moved the arm to look at the time.  
  
"I wonder if other people notice it or I am just sensitive to it?" Robert thought to himself as he straightened his desk and gathered his thoughts prior to the meeting.  
  
A knock the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in, and leave the door open will you." Robert called from the desk as he organized the last of the things he would need for this meeting. Glancing up he saw Carter and Lewis openly checking out his office, taking in the leather couches and chairs he had moved down from his old office, and the unpacked boxes of accessories that had seemed so important when he was Chief of staff but not so much down here.  
  
"Planning on leaving soon Dr. Romano?" Carter remarked, watching his boss carefully.  
  
"Not at all Carter. I have found ER to be more interesting then I would have suspected and I plan to stay. The purpose of this meeting is to plot a course for the future." Robert rested his eyes on a box containing lithographs for his old office. "Getting this stuff out of boxes has been low on my list of priorities".  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. "Where is Chen?" Robert asked  
  
"Finishing up an internal on a suspected Ectopic, she should be her in just a minute.  
  
As if on cue Chen knocked on the open door and joined the meeting. "Sorry for being a bit late, I've been about 5 minutes behind all day." She apologized.  
  
"Ok, let's get started." Robert handed each of them a report that not only outlined his plans for the ER but also included copies of grant and research proposals that would be submitted over the coming weeks.  
  
"As you are all aware I didn't want this job, and I am aware that you didn't, and probably still don't, want me down here. Frankly I don't give a shit about that because the fact is that I have this job and need to make the best of it." Robert held up the report and continued. "This is my roadmap for making this hell hole the best Trauma center in the Midwest. To get from here to being a Center of Excellence in Critical care, and providing service and training of the highest standard in going to take a huge commitment from not only myself but also the staff." Robert tried to gauge the reaction from the three doctors but was finding them hard to read.  
  
"This looks like a huge undertaking." Carter remarked as he scanned the report. "I'm I reading this correctly? You would like to have facilities to do Critical Trauma Surgery down here." Carter was looking more then a little intrigued.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I want. It wastes critical time waiting for Surgeons to get down here for consults." The irony of this statement did not escape anyone in the room. "I have included in your packets an outline proposal for a Critical Care Fellow to be based here in the ER allowing us to treat patients swiftly and effectively during severe traumas." Robert was pleased to see heads nodding and the three doctors beginning to open up to his ideas.  
  
"I really like the concept of having acute and sub acute beds down here." Chen commented. "This is very similar to Vanderbilt's program and the patient through put here is comparable."  
  
Susan was completely absorbed in the report. She stifled a curse as her pager went off forcing her to stop reading. "Damn, MVA coming in. Looks like I'm being called back to the grindstone. This looks great; I'm looking forward to reading it all.  
  
"OK everyone, back to work." Robert dismissed everyone and closed the door of his office. Sinking into his chair he rubbed his eyes. He found it exhausting to elicit cooperation from people. It was so much easier to steam roll over people. Unfortunately he needed the staff to back this plan because they were going to have to fight Kerry tooth and nail to make this happen.  
  
Robert closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He also had to admit, if only to himself, that he was feeling the demands of returning to work. It was only 2 days in and he was looking forward to the weekend with undo enthusiasm.  
  
Robert's thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock on his door. "It better be important." Robert answered crankily.  
  
"I'm not sure that it is, but can I come in anyway?" Elizabeth voice replied through the closed door.  
  
"Lizzie! Exactly the distraction I was waiting for." Robert rose to greet Elizabeth as she slipped into his office and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and perched on the edge of his desk. Elizabeth wasn't sure how to greet him after last night. With a kiss on the cheek? A kiss on the lips? A hug? She settled for a smile.  
  
"How has your day been?" she asked  
  
"Good. I had a meeting with some of the staff about my plans for this place." Robert reached over and handed Elizabeth a copy of the report. "You might find this interesting and I know that I would like to hear what you think." Robert couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was sitting on his desk and enquiring about his day. She looked lovely with her hair caught up in some sort of twist with curls escaping down her neck.  
  
"How about your day?" He asked surprised at how much it mattered to him.  
  
"Nothing major. I had an Exision Biopsy of a breast mass and an open Herniorrhaphy" Elizabeth didn't raise her eyes from the paper as she answered. 'This looks amazing Robert. You've put a lot of work into this." She looked up to see Robert still standing in front of her at the desk. Sliding back on the wood surface Elizabeth let her legs dangle toward the floor. Robert stood facing her and watched as she quickly took in the highlights contained in the plan.  
  
" Nice way of blending your surgical knowledge with what you are acquiring down here in ER." Elizabeth complimented him.  
  
Robert took the papers from her hands. "I don't really want to talk about this right now. Do you know what I do want?" He stepped forward so that he was now standing between her knees.  
  
"No idea at all, Robert." Elizabeth pretended as the butterflies returned and her pulse rose off the charts.  
  
He reached out his hand and took the end of one of the tendrils of her hair and wrapped it around his index finger. Elizabeth could feel his thighs against the inside of her knees and could smell the combination of his soap and aftershave. Something with limes and a hint of spice. Robert released the curl and watched it spring back to its starting position.  
  
"I've always wanted to do that," He murmured.  
  
"What else have you wanted to do?" Elizabeth was feeling bold as she looked into Roberts's dark eyes unflinchingly. Her hands found their way to his hips resting near his belt.  
  
"This." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Softly, fleeting, teasing. "And this" His tongue traced the line of Elizabeth's jaw to her ear. "Oh, and this too." He whispered as he caught her earlobe in his teeth and gently nibbled. Elizabeth was clutching handfuls of his shirt as she softly moaned and arched her neck. Robert came back to her mouth she opened up to him meeting his passion with her own. His lips were firm and supple, his tongue like velvet. Elizabeth's arms circled his waist and pulled Robert in closer. His hand found it's way into her hair and cradled the back of her head.  
  
"Robert are you in?" Kerry's voice intruded "Robert?"  
  
"I locked the door when I came in" Elizabeth whispered into Robert's ear.  
  
"Good thinking," he whispered back. Without really pausing he began to drop little kisses along her jaw, and down her throat, nuzzling and nipping and kissing until he was between her breasts and Elizabeth was arched back inviting him to explore further.  
  
"Robert?" Kerry tried one last time before going away.  
  
Elizabeth had untucked Robert shirt and was scratching her nails gently across his abdomen and as high up his chest as she could reach.  
  
Robert gathered Elizabeth up against him as she slid her arms up his back under his shirt. The texture of his skin was silky smooth and she was enjoying getting to know the feel of him.  
  
"I hate to say this, I mean REALLY hate to say this, but we need to stop." Robert said reluctantly as Elizabeth hands dropped to discover if his ass was as firm as his chest and back. Robert let out a groan and captured her lips again.  
  
"Mmmmm, why?" Elizabeth trailed her hands up his spine again.  
  
" Because, Lizzie, I want to make love to you but not in an office at County with people knocking on the door. I want for us to share something special in private, in comfort, and with hours and hours to enjoy it." Robert eyes searched hers and was glad to see she didn't find this as shocking to hear as he found it to say.  
  
Elizabeth slid off the desk and gave Robert a gentle, soft kiss. "OK, you're right. As much as it pains me to admit it!" With a smile and a naughty wink Elizabeth was through the door and gone.  
  
Robert sank back into his chair and resigned himself to the fact that work was done for the day. He couldn't think of anything else but the extraordinary Elizabeth Corday, and frankly he didn't want to. 


	10. Adjustments ch10

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG13 may end up R but I'm not sure  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Thanks for the reviews-I appreciate them as always. I've been on vacation for 2 weeks and didn't manage to write while I was away. I will post chapters as soon as I get them written.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Elizabeth arched her back, encouraging Robert to continue kissing down her stomach. His hands slid down her sides exploring the curve of her hips, the length of her thighs while he swirled his tongue around the edges of her belly button. Elizabeth could feel the muscles in her abdomen tighten as his fingers tickled the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs and his breath fanned across her. Robert slid his hands underneath Elizabeth, cupping her ass and lifting her to his mouth. The tension within her grew swiftly as he licked, sucked and nibbled at the very core of her being. Elizabeth rocked against him, lost in the sensations he was eliciting from her, until at last she could feel all her nerve endings begin to release and she was flooded with an explosion of pleasure.  
  
"Robert" Elizabeth moaned as she reached down to bring him up face to face, wanting him to have as much satisfaction as she had just experienced. Her fingers found only empty space. Still reeling from the intense climax of only moments before Elizabeth sat up and found herself alone in her room. Pushing her hands through her hair she peered into the darkness with some confusion.  
  
"Oh, crap! I was dreaming." Vaguely disappointed, and slightly embarrassed, Elizabeth snuggled back under her covers and pulled the duvet up under her chin. The dream was so vivid and as Elizabeth closed her eyes she could feel Roberts hands on her body and his tongue exploring her most sensitive areas. Elizabeth could feel heat rising in her face as she blushed.  
  
"It's like I've been transported back to being some hormone driven adolescent." She thought as tried to get back to sleep. Her behavior in Robert's office had surprised even herself. She had felt young and carefree, excited with the possibilities and the newness of it all. Elizabeth had felt bold and alive, more alive then she had in years. She had also felt very vulnerable to the passion between them. There had obviously been an attraction before, but now that the flames had been fanned it was a bit overwhelming. In the days since that encounter they had shared a few snatched kisses, cups of coffee and a lunch. On all of those occasions Elizabeth would have to force herself to remain engaged in the conversation because her mind kept drifting back to the taste, texture and smell of him. She would see him in the ER and watch as Robert was his usual irritating, abrasive, arrogant self and Elizabeth would wonder at the dichotomy between that man, and the one who was so passionate and sexual with her.  
  
"What if this, whatever THIS is, is only sex?" Elizabeth worried. Curled up in bed, and remembering the dream, she had to smile to herself. "Well if it is half as good as that then no problem!" As Elizabeth began to drift off to sleep again she once again felt his hands slide across her skin.  
  
Elizabeth eyes flew open as she clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "I've been dreaming of Robert with two arms! As a man with two hands!"  
  
Elizabeth rolled over onto her side and stared into the darkness. She wasn't sure that it was a bad thing to think of Robert was being as he was but she was certain that it left her feeling sad and uncomfortable. Like she didn't accept Robert as he is now, but wished for what he once was. With a heavy sigh Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to eak out a few more hours of sleep before duty called.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Robert had been up since dawn making sure to get in a good workout and his PT exercises done before heading into the ER. He was now well into his second week back at work and finding it satisfying to get back into a routine approaching normal. This morning he had enjoyed a great run in the park and for the first time since the ill-fated encounter with the helicopter he was feeling fit and healthy. Now he was in his gym at home finishing up crunches and strength training. It felt really good to Robert to be without the prosthetic arm while he exercised. Sometimes it was a bit heavy and the harness could get uncomfortably sweaty when he was being very active.  
  
Mopping his face with his towel Robert headed down the hall toward the master bathroom. In the years since he had been lucky enough to find this house Robert had renovated it from the ground up. The previous owner had been an elderly woman who had changed very little so all the original wood work, pocket doors and hardware had been untouched. When it came time to create the master suite Robert had taken a smaller bedroom and transformed it into a large bathroom with an attached dressing room. The bathroom was particularly hard to get right because he wanted some specific comforts- like steam jets in the shower but he wanted it to remain in keeping with the age and character of the house. He felt satisfied with the results and certainly enjoyed the amenities. Reaching for the shower controls Robert turned the hot water up as far as it would go to warm the tile and headed to the sink to shave. As he lathered up he thought about the day ahead and found that he was dividing the time into "Lizzie moments". The little chunks of the day where he might see her across the ER while she was doing a consult, when he might be able to share a coffee or a meal, or even better those private moments they had been able to grab when he was able to kiss her again.  
  
Robert was finding it difficult to shave because he couldn't stop smiling. A big stupid grin would appear for no reason, and with little warning, and he was finding it about as embarrassing as when he was going through puberty and would get an erection at the drop of a hat. In the privacy of his own home it didn't matter but at County people were beginning to notice the change in him and Robert wasn't to happy about that. It wouldn't be long before the gossip mill that is the ER would figure things out.  
  
"When they do figure things out I hope they clue me in because I have no idea where this is going." Robert thought as he wiped the soap from his face. Adjusting the temperature he stepped in the shower enjoying the spray across his back and shoulders. His mind drifted back to that crazy afternoon with Elizabeth in his office. He had not been at all surprised about how passionate her responses were. He had known all along that if he were ever lucky enough to get past her defenses she would be a revelation. He could still feel her fingertips tracing patterns on his back, how she had boldly untucked his shirt and explored his stomach and chest and finally run her hands over his ass. He wanted to make love to her right there but it wasn't the right time or place.  
  
"Or I am just a stupid shit!" Robert muttered as he turned to face the water and dialed the control to cold.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................................  
  
The day had dragged on and on for Elizabeth. It seemed that every time she might have a moment to herself, for a cup of coffee or to even go to the bathroom, there was some huge administrative emergency. Now she was finally able to sit down, even if it was with a huge pile of paperwork, and rest her aching feet. Being Chief of Surgery involved an enormous amount of paperwork and the juggling of some very finely tuned Egos. Every one of the surgeons wanted their needs catered too-and some of those needs could be pretty damn picky. Elizabeth didn't mind too much accommodating staffing preferences. Often the teams of surgeons, OR nurses and Anesthesiologists got into a real groove and worked well together. The stuff that really wound her up was the requests for particular OR, the deal making over timing on the schedules or worst of all making sure that the stereos were stocked with particular tapes. The doctor who made that request had been very surprised when she had laughed in his face and reminded him that she was the Chief of Surgery not his personal DJ.  
  
Elizabeth stretched her arms up over her head and tried to relive a bit of the tension in her shoulders. This job was not something she was really enjoying as much as she thought she might. Dropping her arms down to her sides leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." Elizabeth blinked her eyes open to see Robert leaning against the door jam.  
  
"Hello, Robert" Elizabeth said with a smile spreading across her face "How long have you been spying on me."  
  
"Long enough to see that you don't look pleased about something." Robert replied as he came into her office and closed the door. As he approached the desk he saw the schedule laid out in front of her. "Ahhhh....the monthly Prima Donna fest. I know it well, and nothing will wipe a smile off your face faster."  
  
"That is certainly part of it." Elizabeth agreed rubbing her eyes and frowning again "It's more than that though, it's the entire package." she confided.  
  
Robert settled himself into the chair on the other side of her desk and waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"I am just not happy in the role of Chief. The paperwork is never ending, the demands of the staff are overwhelming and the work is becoming so routine that I feel unchallenged surgically." Elizabeth winced slightly at the last statement realizing that it must sound like sour grapes to him because at least she could still operate. Meeting his eyes she was relieved to see that he wasn't at all perturbed by her comment.  
  
"What would you like to be doing?" Robert coaxed  
  
"I am just not sure but this is not it." Elizabeth sighed, "Enough shop talk, when do you get out of here?" She started to sort out the piles of work she needed to take home as she waited for him to answer.  
  
"I'm done for the day and I am looking forward to an evening of paperwork and reading just like you seem to be preparing for." Robert watched her overload her briefcase and smiled at her attempt to jam in more. "Hey I think if the bag is full it indicates you won't get to it before you pass out from exhaustion!" He took the files away from her and put them back on the desk.  
  
"Ok, SmartAss but I bet your case is just as full." Elizabeth shot back as she laughed at herself.  
  
"Oh, no doubt!" Robert smiled "The difference is that I am super human now, being bionic and all that, so I will have no trouble getting it all done!"  
  
"You can turn pages faster now, is that it?" Elizabeth was laughing out loud now as she followed Robert to the door and stepped out as he opened it for her.  
  
"Absolutely, I can go about 60 pages a minute now. My only problem is that I don't have bionic eyes and it really is beginning to affect comprehension!" Robert was laughing out loud as well and as the elevator doors opened to let them on Elizabeth turned to Robert and gave him a swift kiss.  
  
"You're a nut." She replied as the doors closed behind them.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!" Shirley crowed as she picked up the phone to spread the word. 


	11. Adjustments ch11

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG-13 and a bit of R for the most part  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
It has been ages since I have added to this story. I have had issues in my real life that needed resolving and then I found I had a huge case of writers block. I hope I am past it all now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Robert pushed himself away from the desk in his study and flexed his right hand. Glancing at the clock he realized that time had flown this evening, as he had been absorbed in the work he had brought home. Standing and stretching Robert felt pleased with the amount of progress he had made and at the same time discouraged by how much he had left to do. It was as if he had been transported back in time to his Residency: working a full load during his shifts and then studying in every spare moment.  
  
"That was fine when I was young!" Robert laughed to himself as he headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. As he gathered the items he needed for a "proper cuppa", as Elizabeth would describe it, he fought the desire to pick up the phone and call her. While they had certainly changed the nature of their relationship over the last several weeks Robert felt far from comfortable making her the last phone call of the day. Nothing in the previous encounters with her had made Robert clearer on the nature of the relationship. Despite the obvious attraction, demonstrated very clearly on several occasions, the last words they had spoken about feelings had been on his patio the day Elizabeth had stormed over to clear the air.  
  
"The air doesn't feel very clear." Robert muttered to himself as he poured boiled water over the tea leaves in the pot. As he waited for the tea to steep Robert leaned against the counter and gazed unseeing into space. His feelings for Elizabeth had evolved into something he no longer recognized. He had thought himself to be in love with her for years, had even blurted out as much to her while loaded up with narcotics after his reamputation. Now that he was allowed this slight access into her life Robert was getting to know Elizabeth far better than he thought possible. Pushing himself away from the counter Robert finished making his tea and headed upstairs to his bedroom. His thoughts continued to tumble around in his head as crossed the foyer and headed up the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth in his office intently reading his ER proposals quickly replaced by the memory of her seated on his desk offering her neck to his lips. The shocked Elizabeth as she withdrew from the touch of his hand in the lounge the past Halloween fading to the same woman holding his hand to her pulse point, forcing him to experience the physical manifestation of her conflicted emotions.  
  
"I wasn't scared of your feelings for me, I was scared of my feelings for you! Pity? I don't know what I am feeling, but it is certainly not bloody pity!"  
  
Robert could hear her voice as clearly as if she had been right beside him. He was becoming scared of his feelings for her as well and totally unable to read them anymore. There was certainly passion and he thought there was love but Elizabeth in the abstract was an easier proposition then Elizabeth in the reality. In the years he had fantasized about her it had really been about him. His feelings for her, his attraction for her, his desire for her-but he hadn't really known Elizabeth-just his image of her.  
  
Robert suddenly realized that he was standing motionless in the upstairs hall overlooking the foyer griping a cold cup of tea with entirely too much force. Feeling a bit embarrassed Robert finally headed off to bed.  
  
............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Elizabeth was struggling to get through the day. She hadn't seen Robert at all, and it was just as well as she was in a hideous mood. The surgical schedule had gone to hell, again, due to a simple illness. Elizabeth was getting truly sick and tired of being forced to manage a surgical staff that was chronically overstretched and under funded. She rose from her desk and headed for her coffee machine, helping herself to at least the fifth cup of the day. Blowing on the steaming liquid Elizabeth slid back into her chair and began reviewing charts. The never-ending stream of paperwork generated by the requirements of HMO's, PPO's and every other insurance board made her long for the days when the only Bureaucracy she needed to deal with was the National Health Service.  
  
"I must be losing it if I am longing for the NHS!" Elizabeth grumbled as she shuffled papers around her desk.  
  
Pushing aside the stack of reports she was supposed to be reviewing she pulled out the proposal Robert had pulled together outlining his vision for the future of ER services at County. The concept was very well thought out, but that was not surprising considering the source. Robert had illustrated not only how he envisioned the ER changing, but also how to fund it sufficiently. That would be especially important to the Board, as funding was a constant issue for a hospital that was required by law, and location, to care for the indigent of Chicago. Elizabeth leafed through the document and found herself once again drawn to the Critical Care Fellowship post described in the report. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the desk. A post like this would allow her to continue her career as a surgeon and have the adrenaline rush that she loved in the ER. The daily grind of Chief of Surgery would be a distant memory. Elizabeth dropped her feet to the floor and began to gather her things for the weekend. The paperwork she had been avoiding this afternoon would have to get done this weekend she realized with a small groan.  
  
"Well at least I'm not on call". She thought with relief. She was planning on spending the weekend relaxing. Elizabeth lifted the hefty bag over her shoulder and headed out of her office.  
  
Approaching the nurses station Elizabeth looked around for Shirley so she could run quickly through the OR schedule for Monday morning. Spotting her hunched over the computer terminal, as snowed under with work as the rest of the department, Elizabeth dropped her bag and came around the counter.  
  
"Can I interrupt you for a moment Shirley?" Elizabeth began as she sank onto a worn office chair.  
  
"Of course, Dr. Corday." Shirley responded looking up from her work and giving Elizabeth a huge grin  
  
Swiveling in her chair Elizabeth gestured toward the OR schedule wipe off board "Is everything arranged to cover routine procedures for Monday AM or do I need to juggle things before I get out of here for two glorious days off?" Elizabeth swung around in her chair back toward Shirley and was surprised to see that her grin had not diminished one bit.  
  
"OK, what's going on? You look way to pleased with yourself." Elizabeth teased. "Do you have some exciting plans for the weekend?"  
  
Shirley just laughed and shook her head "No, nothing very interesting. So how about you?" Shirley paused and as she once again broke into another huge smile she added "Getting together with Dr. Romano?"  
  
Taken aback, Elizabeth avoided Shirley's eyes "Dr. Romano? UM...No..not that I'm aware of...um..." Elizabeth glanced up and found herself looking directly into the very amused face of her long time colleague. She couldn't stop herself from smiling back.  
  
"Something on your mind, Shirley?" Elizabeth laughed as she rose and moved to retrieve her bag of paperwork  
  
"A couple of things, Dr. Corday, but I can wait until you are ready to share." Shirley watched as Elizabeth rounded the counter and lifted the heavy bag to her shoulder. "The schedule is fine for Monday and I can handle any minor details between now and then. You have a good weekend!"  
  
As Elizabeth stepped onto the elevator she glanced over her shoulder and could feel herself blushing as she acknowledged the nurses good wishes and underlying message. 


	12. Adjustments ch12

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG-13 and a bit of R for the most part  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
I have had this written for ages-but couldn't manage to upload!! GRRRRRRRR.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
Elizabeth eased down into the scented water and let her shoulders relax in the wet heat. Since leaving the surgical floor earlier in the evening she had battled traffic, raced to get to the dry cleaner on time, picked up a few essential groceries, played with, fed and bathed Ella and now she was finally having a moment all her own. Being a single parent was hard even with the help of a nanny. Elizabeth could not imagine how people who were not as fortunate financially managed.  
  
The smell of Lavender and Rosemary was beginning to work its magic and Elizabeth could feel the tension slip away and her muscles loosen. Before getting into the bath she had taken a few moments to light a candles and the cumulative effect of the bath oil, dim light and scented candles was making Elizabeth feel as if she were at a spa. Lazily she reached for the glass of chilled white wine resting on the side of the large tub. Swirling the crisp liquid over her tongue Elizabeth relaxed back down into the steaming water. Just as she closed her eyes to revel in the experience the phone rang, instantly bringing her back to the real world. With some irritation Elizabeth snatched up the offending instrument.  
  
"Hello?" She was polite but not terribly welcoming.  
  
"Lizzie, it's Robert, am I catching you at a bad time?" Robert sounded genuinely concerned that he was interrupting.  
  
Elizabeth smiled to herself as she leaned her back against the cool porcelain of the tub. "Not at all, I'm just relaxing after a tough day. How was your day?" Elizabeth reached out for her glass and sipped. It felt good to have an adult to talk to.  
  
" Productive but full of long drawn out meetings and negotiations with morons who happen to be over endowed with power and under whelming levels of intelligence. The most unfortunate part of my day was being completely unable to escape long enough to have a moment or two with the only person I would choose to spend time with."  
  
"Who would that be then?" Elizabeth chuckled and leaned forward to add some more hot water to her bath.  
  
"Obviously Weaver." Robert quipped, "What are you doing? Do I hear water running?"  
  
"You certainly do. It's the bath." Elizabeth turned off the tap and lounged back in the heated water sure that Robert could hear the slosh as it settled around her. "I just wanted to ask you a quick question and then I will let you have your time in the tub." Robert replied  
  
"I'm already in the tub, with a glass of wine and some scented candles, so there is no rush" Elizabeth lifted her glass to her lips and resisted the urged to make loud slurping sounds.  
  
"So..um...Ok now that I can't get that picture out of my head I am finding it difficult to make any sense at all!" While Robert's comment was self depreciating his tone of voice was very serious. Elizabeth felt herself flush.  
  
"You had a question?" She prompted  
  
"Yes, yes, yes..." Robert stumbled over his words, obviously a bit flustered "I was wondering if you, and of course Ella, wanted to do something together tomorrow. I thought having lunch and going to the children's Museum at Navy Pier would be a suitable diversion."  
  
"Are you sure you want to spend the day with a toddler and her overstretched mother? It will certainly not be the erudite company you are used to." Elizabeth swished her free hand through the water enjoying the feel of it on her skin.  
  
"What company do you think I keep?" As Elizabeth attempted to tell him, Robert continued without pause "Actually I don't want to know!" She could heard ice cubes clinking against his glass and could picture him sipping a drink, sitting comfortably in one of the overstuffed leather chairs she had seen on her way through his house on that fateful day not so long ago.  
  
"If I wasn't sure I wanted to spend the day with both you and your daughter I would not have asked. So..will you and Ella allow me the pleasure of your company tomorrow?"  
  
"It would be our pleasure." Elizabeth replied feeling very pleased that he had asked. She reached for the control to add a bit more hot water.  
  
"Speaking of pleasure, I can hear you adding water again. I will let you go now, and swing by and pick the two of you up at around 11:00, if that is OK." Elizabeth could here a faint creak in the background and what sounded like footsteps.  
  
"We'll be ready and waiting. Thanks for asking us, and planning on doing something that will interest Ella." She could now hear some sort of rustling sound coming from Roberts end of the phone. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Heading for a shower, a cold shower" Robert explained "I can't get the vision of you in the bath out of my head! I will see you at 11, enjoy the rest of your bath." With a click the line disconnected and he was gone.  
  
Elizabeth replaced the phone on the side of the tub and sank up to her chin in the fragrant water enjoying the concept of the always-focused Rocket Romano distracted by the mere thought of her in the tub. The perfect ending to a long day.  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................  
  
Elizabeth caught herself glancing out the window again even though she was well aware that Robert wasn't due to arrive for another ½ an hour. The sun was bright in the way that it can only be on a crisp early autumn day, clear and cool under a brilliant blue sky. Pacing over toward the front door she leaned over to double check that Ella's bag included the prerequisite emergency change of clothes, snack and juice boxes. She had learned early into Motherhood to prepare for all eventualities and hope that you need none of it.  
  
Ella was ensconced on the couch watching cartoons. Elizabeth had given her a quick snack to make sure there would be no "I'M Hungry whine fest". Stopping at the mirror in the front hall Elizabeth checked to make sure she looked OK. Smoothing her hair back from her face Elizabeth sighed as it became clear that her curls were going to do their own thing regardless of her wishes. She had decided to wear a nice pair of jeans paired with a simple white silk blouse and chunky silver earrings. Nothing fussy or overproduced since they would be having a casual day out and she had known Robert for years. It felt odd to go on a date with someone she knew so well, yet knew so little about. Did Robert even like kids? Elizabeth remembered that day in ER when she had found herself watching him with a small boy with a toy stuck up his nose. Robert had built a really great rapport in a very short period of time. It was a good sign anyway.  
  
Elizabeth found herself wandering over to the window again and watching the light stream of traffic in front of her house. What would they talk about all day? Would they manage conversation beyond medicine and whatever tragic events were occurring in each other's lives? She was beginning to get nervous and her palms felt decidedly sweaty. Elizabeth rubbed her damp hands on her jeans and realized that Robert's Jag was pulling into her drive. The butterflies began to mambo in her stomach as she headed to the front door.  
  
"Waiting for me, Lizzie" Robert teased as her as he got out of the sleek car. Dressed in Khakis, a light blue oxford shirt and a slightly darker sweater he looked relaxed and comfortable. " Are you ready to get going?"  
  
"I just need to get Ella, her bag of essentials and my sweater and I am out the door. Are we taking your car; we'll need to move the car seat." Elizabeth watched as he bounded up the front steps, lifted Ella's bag and popped it over his left shoulder.  
  
"Don't be offended but I would really prefer to drive. Will it be a problem moving the seat?" Robert was standing in the hall watching as Elizabeth switched off the TV and got Ella ready to go.  
  
"The car seat is no big deal." Elizabeth had a decided twinkle in her eye as she continued, "Is driving some American Male Macho thing I don't get culturally?" She ushered them all onto the drive and began the process of getting the seat out of her car and into his.  
  
"Oh no, it a Jag thing! Now that is something you should definitely understand culturally." Robert stowed the bag in his trunk and saw the collapsible stroller in Elizabeth's car and grabbed that too.  
  
"Well spotted, Dr. Romano. A day out with a 2 year old and no stroller would have been no fun at all. So do you have some toddler experience that I am not aware of?" Elizabeth finished the job of buckling her very watchful daughter into her seat with a quick kiss. Straightening she found Robert was in very close proximity. Her stomach flipped in that odd way she was beginning to expect when he was near.  
  
"A little bit with nieces and nephews." He was looking into her eyes "I don't know enough to be really useful, just enough to make sure they go home to their Mom a bit too sugared up, and loaded with toys she would never agree to." Robert smiled as he spoke.  
  
Without any thought Elizabeth stepped forward and closed the small space between them. She leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on his lips. She could feel the fleeting brush of their mouths connecting and a swift intake of breath before she stepped back.  
  
"I'm glad we are spending the day together." She said simply as she turned and headed for the passenger side of the car. She didn't see Robert watch her get into the car or the look of pure pleasure on his face. She was much to busy looking forward to the day ahead. 


	13. Adjustments ch13

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG-13 and a bit of R for the most part  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
Sorry for the delay---busy, busy, busy! I am going to develop this story as is and ignore what is happening on the show. So I guess this is becoming an A.U. piece!! Enjoy and thanks for the Reviews!! I love the feedback! ............................................................................ ....................................................  
  
The sun glinted off the water of Lake Michigan as Elizabeth watched the man and child settle onto the carousel. Robert lifted Ella in his arms and placed her on the rather goofy looking Frog that she had become so taken with. The first two trips had included Elizabeth but her stomach was not up to ride number three. She was pleased to see her daughter laughing at whatever Robert was telling her, as he leaned against the carousel animal and protected Ella from falling with his good arm. As the music began and the ride moved forward Robert glanced up and caught Elizabeth watching him. Smiling, he gave a mock salute with his free hand and then returned his attention to a very excited Ella. The cool breeze felt wonderful on Elizabeth's face as she leaned back on the bench and turned her attention to the boats bobbing on the lakes surface. Others had obviously had just as wonderful a day as she had and were lazing on boats, stowing equipment or taking the last zips around on jet ski's before the sun set on another day.  
  
Elizabeth was feeling warm and relaxed in the sun as she reflected on the events of her first real "date" with Robert. He had been so careful to make sure that Ella was entertained and stimulated. The Children's Museum was the ideal environment for all three of them to spend time together without too much pressure. He had no problem pretending to be camping and growing vegetables in Tree House Trail. Ella and Robert pretended to catch fish in the river and they all played in the log cabin. The play maze allowed the three of them to explore an urban environment complete with a pretend store where Ella could play shopkeeper and a bus she could pretend to drive. The museum also had an exhibit on Charles Schultz and the Peanuts. Ella was fascinated with the larger than life models of Snoopy and all the gang around the dog house. She laughed and clapped as Robert protected her from a very large Snoopy, which to a two year old resembled a monster rather than a friendly iconic beagle. They had enjoyed lunch at Bubba Gump, which meant getting some wonderful shrimp for the grownups and the safety of a good grilled cheese sandwich for the munchkin. While the meal was enjoyable it didn't take long to realize that the charm of a Forrest Gump themed restaurant would wear thin rather quickly! Elizabeth stretched her arms over her head and smiled as she remembered Robert's look of relief when they left the restaurant and Elizabeth commented that it might be best if they not return anytime too soon.  
  
Settling into a more comfortable position on the bench Elizabeth scanned the slowing carousel for Robert and Ella. She spotted them as they waved to get her attention. Robert easily scooped his miniature companion up and carried her off the ride and while Ella clearly negotiated for another turn Robert seemed to be ready to find something else to do. Elizabeth watched as the man and child made their way through the lingering crowds and felt an odd pressure in her chest. It felt like something rising up inside her, filling her up. All of a sudden it dawned on Elizabeth that what she was feeling was happiness, a bubble of joy building inside of her at the sight of her daughter laughing and happy in the arms of a man Elizabeth had grown to care about deeply.  
  
"Had about enough then?" Elizabeth called out in greeting. Robert placed Ella carefully on the ground and the little girl ran to her Mother as fast as her little legs would carry her.  
  
"Rode the frog Mummy." Ella announced merrily as Elizabeth bent down and bundled Ella into her lap for a big hug and kiss.  
  
"Was it fun sweetie?" Elizabeth smoothed the hair from Ella's face and watched as her daughter beamed with pleasure.  
  
"Went wound and wound with Wobert." She said as she smiled up at her new friend. "Wobert went wound and wound with Ella." Ella completed her story with a dramatic gesture toward the carousel indicating that this was the center of the exciting event for her.  
  
" Would you like some juice in your stroller?" Elizabeth deftly moved Ella from her lap, settled her into the stroller and grabbed a juice box all before the little girl could protest. Elizabeth straightened and caught Robert watching her interact with her daughter.  
  
"Did you enjoy your ride on the carousel?" Elizabeth enquired with a smile  
  
"I think that you had the right idea opting out for the third trip, but yes all in all it was very nice." Robert glanced down at Ella who was watching a sea gull peck at a crust of bread "Kids really put things into perspective. It doesn't take much to make them happy, does it."  
  
"No, it is fairly elemental with a small child." Elizabeth was enjoying the play of the late afternoon sun on Robert's face, the softening of his expression as he watched Ella "As adults we don't have the luxury of innocence and so pleasure isn't as pure."  
  
"We don't have innocence but we do have choices and I think that we choose what we do because we fear that pure pleasure. We tell ourselves that things are more complicated then they are so we can have an excuse to protect ourselves." Robert was looking out over the lake, as he leaned against the rail, and Elizabeth couldn't read his eyes. Gently she reached out her hand and turned his face toward her.  
  
"Are you saying that as children we throw ourselves into life without the fear of being hurt and that as adults we no longer feel safe taking those risks?" Elizabeth watched as Robert thought for a moment and she could almost see him begin to form an evasive witty remark that would stop the conversation from being too personal. "Answer me truthfully-not sarcastically."  
  
Robert turned his back to the lake and faced Elizabeth fully. "Yes, but I don't always think it is intentional. It is frightening to make choices that could ultimately hurt us. I think that many people go for the safe route because the risk is far less. As we lose the innocence of childhood we understand the cost of our actions." Robert leaned down and ruffled Ella's hair "This one is probably getting a bit bored listing to the adults rattle on. Do you think she would tolerate a swift look around the Smith Museum of Stained Glass? It's right here on the Pier."  
  
Elizabeth pushed herself away from the rail and took hold of the stroller handles. She was well aware that Robert was using Ella to end the conversation, but that was OK. "I'd love to see the Stained Glass and Ella should be fine-she's pretty worn out." Elizabeth glanced over at Robert trying to read his mood. He still seemed relaxed and comfortable and she was glad she had not pressed him to reveal more of himself.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................  
  
As the sleek Jag wound its way through the streets of Chicago Elizabeth enjoyed the comfort of the passenger seat. Robert had not had the car modified in any way to accommodate for the loss of his arm, but he seemed to have no problems. She watched as he expertly downshifted to reduce speed and blend with traffic as they entered the residential neighborhood close to her home.  
  
"What are you staring at Lizzie?" Robert glanced her way but quickly returned his attention to the road ahead. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Just enjoying the ride, and the company." She placed her hand on top of his on the gearshift and gave it a brief squeeze before letting go. "Ella and I have had a wonderful day." Elizabeth turned in her seat to check on her daughter and found that Ella was quietly staring out the window from the comfort of her car seat. "I think someone will need a quick dinner and to be put to bed."  
  
"Won't I get a shower first?" Robert teased  
  
"Only if you are a very good boy and eat all you vegetables!" Elizabeth quipped.  
  
Robert slowed the car and maneuvered into Elizabeth's drive. Cutting off the engine he slipped from the car and began to remove Ella's stroller from the trunk. Gathering her daughter in her arms Elizabeth headed into the house and immediately started getting Ella something to eat. Hearing the front door shut softly she securely strapped the tired toddler into her high chair and handed her a sippy cup of milk.  
  
"I'm just giving her something to eat before she passes out from exhaustion, can I get you anything?" Elizabeth looked up from the fridge to find Robert leaning casually against the kitchen counter. "Some water, iced tea or a glass of white wine?"  
  
"Since I am driving I'll take some iced tea. Let me get it while you see to Miss Ella here. Can I make one for you too?" Robert moved into the kitchen and went about finding ice and glasses.  
  
"Yes, Thank you" Elizabeth put a plate of Chicken noodle casserole into the microwave and reached out to accept the glass of tea that Robert was offering.  
  
"To a lovely day and two lovely ladies" Robert raised his glass in a toast and Elizabeth clinked her glass with his.  
  
"To the man who suggested it" Elizabeth responded.  
  
From the high chair Ella raised her sippy cup and said "Frog goes wound and wound." And banged the cup down on her tray.  
  
"Yes it does sweetie!" Elizabeth retrieved Ella's dinner from the microwave and after checking it is the right temperature places it in front of her hungry daughter. Holding her spoon in one hand she begins to feed herself with the other.  
  
Robert laughs as he watches the little girl completely ignore the spoon in her hand and use her fingers instead. "Good technique kiddo! It's much easier that way!"  
  
Elizabeth sips her iced tea and watches him obviously enjoying Ella's antics. She hadn't expected them to get along so well and realizes that there is a lot about Robert she still doesn't know. Elizabeth feels his eyes on her and also realizes that she has been silent for rather too long to be polite.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." Robert offers  
  
Elizabeth's first instinct is to make a joke but instead she decides to be a little more direct. "I'm not ready for today to end." She states quietly  
  
Not sure how to respond Robert also decides that honesty is the best way forward "I'm glad." Looking at the sleepy girl in the high chair he smiles "I believe some else here is about finished for the day."  
  
Elizabeth unfastened the straps holding Ella in the chair and lifts her out. "I'm going to change her and get her into bed, I won't be long." Heading up the stairs she calls out behind her "Just make yourself at home."  
  
After giving Ella a quick clean up and getting her tucked into her cot Elizabeth heads to her bathroom to quickly wash her hands and freshen up a bit. Leaning on the vanity Elizabeth is surprised to see her cheeks are rosy from the sun and the wind, her hair is tousled and her eyes are bright and clear. Smiling at herself briefly Elizabeth turns and heads downstairs to join Robert. She pauses at the top of the stairs and takes a deep breath. Today was a turning point. Turning to where she isn't sure, but as she quietly heads down the stairs Elizabeth decides that taking the risk and allowing herself to be open with Robert could lead to either some serious hurt, or some amazing pleasure, and she is ready to take a chance. 


	14. Adjustments ch14

Title: Adjustments Author: Listabets  
  
Rating: PG-13 and a bit of R for the most part  
  
Category: Robert and Elizabeth romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Robert or Elizabeth. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit for my own amusement, and hopefully for the amusement of those reading this.  
  
This is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy and review.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
"Make myself at home?" Robert thought to himself as he watched Elizabeth head upstairs and he began to feel distinctly awkward standing alone in her kitchen. To distract himself he rinsed Ella's dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Still feeling a bit antsy Robert flicked off the light and made his way into the living room. Browsing Elizabeth's extensive CD collection enabled Robert to take a few deep breaths and control the overwhelming urge to flee before he made an ass of himself. She had very diverse tastes in music, similar to her eclectic books. Elizabeth never failed to surprise him with the diversity of her interests. Selecting Seal IV Robert leaned over to figure out her complicated stereo system. Rather then an integrated unit Elizabeth's sound system was made up of high-end components including a turntable. Robert wondered if this had been Mark's. Slipping the CD into the player Robert hit play and was rewarded with the rich soulful voice of Seal.  
  
"Nice choice." Elizabeth was suddenly directly behind him and Robert's stomach clenched in a combination of pleasure and anxiety. He turned toward her with a small smile  
  
"Nice stereo." He replied "It isn't often you see a system made of separate components anymore."  
  
Elizabeth stepped forward to adjust the bass and balance of the speakers, running her fingers expertly over the digital controls. "I love music and have a lot of both tapes and vinyl. No one makes a compact stereo with a turn table that's worth anything."  
  
"I'm surprised. I thought it might be...." Robert realized too late that he was going in a direction conversationally that was not terribly clever and stopped short.  
  
"Mark's?" Elizabeth finished for him.  
  
Robert nodded mutely, feeling completely stupid and insensitive. Feelings that did not normally occur in him.  
  
Elizabeth scanned the room slowly as if gathering her thoughts, music washing over them both, ensuring that they were not left in silence. "There isn't much left of his here." Elizabeth explained. Robert waited as Elizabeth vaguely gestured to the comfortable room. "I sorted through the house and put aside the things the girls might want later, so now what you see is me. I needed to move on."  
  
"Have you?" Robert asked quietly, feeling rooted to the spot in front of the stereo.  
  
"I think so." Elizabeth replied and with a grin added, "I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Taking Robert's hand she lead him to the sofa. "Please sit down, you are making me bloody nervous!" Elizabeth teased as she took the other end of the soft couch. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs out propping them up on the coffee table.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth questioned as she bounced up again and headed for the kitchen. Robert could hear the clink of glassware and some rustling around in the fridge. After a few more unidentified noises coming from that direction Elizabeth reappeared with a tray loaded with several cheeses, some grapes, a loaf of French bread, a bottle of chilled white wine and two crystal glasses. Setting the impromptu picnic on the coffee table Elizabeth moved to the fireplace and flipped a switch that turned on the gas jets.  
  
"I would have preferred a real wood fire but the people who remodeled the house put this thing in instead. It is convenient though." Elizabeth commented easily as she settled back into her corner of the sofa. "Can I pour you a glass of wine?" She asked lifting the bottle off the tray and reaching for the glasses.  
  
Robert was at a loss for words and wondered if she could hear his heart thundering inside his chest. "I'm driving, Lizzie." He reminded her as Elizabeth filled both glasses. Robert found himself staring at her hands. Strong surgeon hands holding delicate stemware. He was enjoying the contrast. She held the glass out to him and suddenly her eyes were locked onto his.  
  
"That is your choice, Robert" Elizabeth continued to hold the glass steadily, challenging him to take it.  
  
He reached for the glass, brushing his fingers against hers as he took it from her. "What is it that I am choosing here, Elizabeth?" Robert found himself asking, "Is it simply a glass of wine and staying here, or am I committing to something deeper?" He took a sip of the crisp wine waiting for the answer, unsure what he wanted her to say. Anxiety and the urge to flee once again washed over him. Robert sipped his wine again to calm himself. Afraid that he would drop his glass he tried to casually place it on the table hoping that Elizabeth would not notice the slight nervous shake he had developed.  
  
Elizabeth watched him over the rim of her glass, her brilliant blue eyes serious and steady. "You aren't committing to anything, except possibly taking a risk." She placed her glass next to his on the table and leaned closer to him. "Can you take a chance with me?"  
  
Robert realized that he and Elizabeth are now facing each other on the couch and he isn't quite sure when they got this way. His right arm is stretched along the sofa back mirroring Elizabeth's position, their fingers almost touching. Robert breathed in her scent, something fresh and light today, and entwined his fingers with hers. She is waiting for some sort of reply and his brain has completely stopped functioning. Robert moves forward, his eyes never leaving hers and brushes his lips across hers softly. Her mouth is so soft and responsive and Robert wants to continue to explore but instead he whispers in Elizabeth's ear " The cost of this particular choice could be more than I can handle."  
  
Elizabeth draws away from him so that she can see into his eyes again. Smiling gently she raises their joined hands to her lips and answers simply "True for both of us, but the benefits could be immense." To make her point Elizabeth closes the space between them and begins to kiss Robert in a way that leaves him breathless. When he had thought of Elizabeth doing this to him, and those thoughts were not uncommon, he never dreamed it would feel so damn amazing. There was no way he could have imagined her sensual energy and how that sparked some kind of reciprocal force within him he had not realized existed. Taking back some level of control Robert gently removed his hand from hers and began to explore her silk covered back. Moving up her spine he tangled his fingers in her hair and took control of the kiss, wanting to leave her as helpless as she had left him. Robert could feel her hands exploring his sides and back, moving under his sweater and beginning to untuck his shirt. Robert broke the kiss and sat back to pull the sweater roughly over his head, not wanting to be separated from Elizabeth's fabulous mouth for longer than absolutely necessary. Dropping the garment over the back of the sofa he recaptured Elizabeth's lips as his fingers traced the edge of her collarbone finding the fluttering pulse at the base of her throat. Just as it was that day on his patio her pulse was pounding.  
  
Robert wanted to explore every inch of this amazing woman and he moved to gather her into his arms, suddenly realizing that he no longer had arms in the plural. Just an Arm. The one arm. The one hand. He had not made love to a woman since the accident, much less since the re amputation. He was suddenly aware of the motorized contraption hanging on his left side. He didn't want to touch Elizabeth with it but he wasn't sure how to discreetly take it off. Robert knew that Elizabeth was now aware that he was uncomfortable about something. Her hands were still moving softly over his bare skin under his shirt but they were less insistent now.  
  
"It's OK, you know." Elizabeth whispered as Robert could feel her nimble fingers unfastening the buttons of his oxford shirt. One by one they released and Robert watched as she slipped her hands across his chest exploring the texture of his skin. He could feel himself begin to tremble as Elizabeth slowly slid the cloth from his shoulders revealing the harness that secured the prosthetic to his stump. She trailed tiny kisses down his neck stopping to make sure that as she pushed the harness off his right shoulder each bit of exposed skin was tasted and explored. Robert rolled his shoulder and slipped the harness off, allowing Elizabeth to ease the prosthetic gently to the floor. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that suddenly welled up; trying to stop the shaking that was overtaking him. Robert could feel Lizzie move into his body and wrap herself around him. Tears slipped silently down his face to be kissed away as she waited patiently for him to relax. Taking a deep breath Robert opened his eyes to find that he was looking directly into a pair of glorious blue eyes also brimming with tears.  
  
"Hey, it's OK, you know" Robert said in a voice that sounded a lot stronger then he expected. Two fat tears escaped down her checks and Robert caught them on his finger and wiped them away. He had stopped shaking now and was twisting one of Elizabeth's curls around his finger.  
  
"Do you remember that day in my office when you were kissing me and Kerry was banging on the door?" Robert asked  
  
"Of course." Elizabeth snuggled into him and stared kissing the side of his neck again traveling up toward his left ear and making it almost impossible to think.  
  
"Well, I suggested that we stop so we could resume what we were doing someplace else. When we had more time and a more comfortable venue." Robert was beginning to lose the ability to string words together coherently as Elizabeth swirled her tongue around the shell of his ear and gently sucked on the soft lobe. "Please can we do that now? Find that more comfortable place. Like a bed possibly." Robert groaned as Elizabeth got up from the sofa and headed for the stairs. As fast as she started to depart the room she was back and grabbing the bottle of wine.  
  
"We might as well take this upstairs. It's not as if you are driving!" Laughing aloud Elizabeth took off up the stairs.  
  
Shaking his head, and completely unable to stop grinning, Robert carefully gathered the two glasses and followed the woman of his dreams, sure that she is worth every risk he could possibly take.  
  
Seals voice continued to flow from the stereo into the room as Robert made his way to Elizabeth.  
  
Everyday a shade of blue You won't believe what I'm going through It just feels like I can't afford to let myself go.  
  
No oh, oh no.  
  
Everyone is just the same They touch me but I can say There has been no one brighter then you I can't deny these things that I do It feels like the World's at stake 'cause I have been waiting; I have been waiting for you.  
  
Heavenly, that's what you are You're burning me like a shining star How am I supposed to be the King without you?  
  
Oh oh oh, it's true  
  
Everyone is just the same They touch me but I can say There has been no one brighter then you I can't deny these things that I do  
  
I have seen no light brighter than you.  
  
As the song fades in the empty room Robert has long since stopped listening. 


End file.
